


国王追星记

by ShangnySun



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangnySun/pseuds/ShangnySun
Summary: 从阿瓦隆归来后，亚瑟急不可耐地想见梅林，然而——魔法祖师爷岂是他一个麻瓜说见就见的？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首发http://shangnysun.lofter.com/post/1e0d54b8_12295204  
> 此处备份

1.

 

自九天前梅林真容曝光以来，虽然魔法部尚未将“老梅干”的官方照从课本中撤换，可“小嫩梅”的写真却已经被世界范围内无数男女巫夹进了日记本；从蓝袍翩翩的美少年在记者的镜头下惊掉了手中的咖啡杯起，那位麻袍白须、在魔法史书本里一本正经板着脸的祖师爷人设已经从此不复存在——

 

叮叮铃铃铃铃叮叮。

催稿的！一定是催稿的！我从椅子里跳起来，从成山的稿纸中火速挖出了我的手机，扫了眼来电显示然后把滑到舌尖的心脏咽了回去，“班内特！你要是打电话来得瑟你的假期生活——”

“我不是。”电话那头我的同事赶忙向我保证，“你还在写梅林那篇稿子？”

我没精打采地嗯了一声。

“怎么样？”

“还能怎么样。”我拉着脸，提着线把刚才撞到地上的鼠标拖了回来，扫了遍文档上已经敲出来的几排字，怎么读来怎么无趣，“还是那些老东西，小嫩梅一夜爆红，祖师爷人设崩塌，布拉布拉布拉，没点儿新的，自从上礼拜差点儿被十七个女巫喂下迷情剂咱们大名鼎鼎的祖师爷已经吓得门都不出了，我们现在连张配图都没有，凯文说要么放采访的粉丝要么放魔法部，实在不行拍拍魔法部门口堆成喜马拉雅的花和礼物……”

“懂了。”班内特打断了我没完没了的牢骚。

“我他妈还剩十三个小时。”我瘫到椅子里，揉了把脸，“老巫婆这次跟我发了誓，如果我胆敢晚一秒交稿她就给我的年终奖念阿瓦达——”

“了解——”

“所以你如果没正事儿，为了你的安全着想我建议你现在扣掉电话。”

班内特在电话那头郑重地清清嗓子，“如果我能帮你过这关呢？”

“什么意思？”

“我这儿有个大新闻。”

“和梅林有关？”

“和梅林有关。”

“有屁快放。”

“别急嘛。”班内特卖起了关子，“如果我帮你过了这关，你得帮我跟曼妮牵个线。”

“班内特。”我认真告诉他，“你这条新闻要是能帮我搞定老巫婆，哪怕要我帮你把曼妮绑回家都行。”

“好吧。”班内特回答，“事情是这样，我本来不是打算去尼斯度假嘛，可我那个天杀的采访对象改了行程后天回曼哈顿，我就跟托尼商量了一下能不能——”

“能不能讲重点？”我斜眼瞅着秒针跳啊跳，跳得我胃疼。

“好吧，重点是，我现在在索尔兹伯里的玻璃湖边，五分钟前我碰到了个男人，他自称是亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

 

2.

我在开车前往索尔兹伯里时觉得我、班内特、还有那个自称亚瑟·潘德拉贡的男人，我们三人之中至少有两个傻逼，虽然班内特说得信誓旦旦（而干新闻的这行儿很少有人有机会信誓旦旦），不过我觉得这八成是个无聊的家伙无聊的骗局。不过即便如此，退一万步，就算这是个恶作剧，那也是个梅林相关的新东西，和梅林相关的新东西会成为一篇好新闻，一篇好新闻会让老巫婆把她那根破烂的小木棍儿离开我的年终奖。

玻璃湖离主道有个几英里，时值年末，我拐上维斯洛路的时候已经见不到几辆车，所以隔着老远就看到了湖岸班内特的那辆喷了蜘蛛网图案的黑悍马。我摸了魔杖和录音笔下车，和班内特简单点了下头他就带我到悍马另一边参见潘德拉贡陛下。

班内特将悍马后备箱掀了上去，而潘德拉贡陛下就披着条毯子坐在后备箱里，挤着两盒渔具，正研究一只还在滴水的鱼竿，他似乎对鱼饵的部分特别感兴趣，研究得很是认真，手指戳呀戳，看上去像个傻子。

我清了清嗓子。

潘德拉贡陛下抬头看我。

说实话，这人长得蛮好看的，金发，蓝眼，如果换身盔甲披风，或许还真有那么几分迪士尼王子的模样。

“你好，我是安，《巫婆周刊》记者。”我给他晃了下记者证，然后礼貌地伸手。

“他不会握手。”班内特在耳边悄悄提醒我。

“我是亚瑟·潘德拉贡，卡美洛特国王。”他对我点了一下头，“班内特说你可以帮我。”

“是的，先生——”

“‘陛下’。”他认真纠正，一双蓝眼睛分外无辜。

“是的，陛下。”我立刻顺从地改正，记者这行什么人我没见过，“我可以帮您，只是您得告诉我，您身为一国之君，怎么会沦落到这儿？”

“我刚从阿瓦隆回来。”他指着湖边一艘木船，那艘木船看上去简简单单。

“没有桨。”班内特看我踮起了脚尖，“他当时坐在船上，那船就直接从湖对岸……漂了过来。”

“阿瓦隆人用了魔法。”陛下立刻好心地给我们这些愚民解释，“他们用魔法把船推了过来。”

“好吧。”我清清嗓子，摸出了录音笔，“介意吗？”

他困惑地看着我手里的东西，“我在阿瓦隆待了很久，那地方是个时间定点，所有东西都一成不变……”他不自在地扫了一眼我的冬裙和班内特的羽绒服，眼神转了一圈又回到了我手中的录音笔上，“所以我不太认识这东西，这是干什么的？”

蓝眼睛一眨一眨。

好吧，就算这是个骗子，也是个可爱的骗子，调戏一下应该无伤大雅。

“这是录音笔。”我耐心地告诉他，“可以把咱们的对话记录下来。”

他似懂非懂地点头，“我准许你用这个。”

我在心里翻了翻白眼，“谢陛下恩典，那么您今天为什么会从阿瓦隆回来呢？”

他没回答我的问题，“你认识梅林吗？”

我愣了一下。

“你认识梅林吗？”他瞟了眼班内特，“他说你可以帮我见到梅林。”

这时候我才反应过来，“你想见梅林？”

“是。”陛下回答得坚定而殷切，蓝眼睛里突然涌起了重重思念和温柔……这种眼神我见得多了。

“你是梅林的粉丝对吧？”我叉起了腰，“怎么，现在粉丝又开始流行这个了么，冒充亚瑟王骗取记者宝贵时间只为见偶像！”我愤愤地在空中比了一排标题，“你们做粉丝的还有没有下限了？嗯？有没有下限？”我推了一把班内特：“看在梅林的份儿上，老娘今天是截稿日！”

“我是真心想见梅林。”陛下似乎以为我不相信他想见梅林的诚意，这时也激动得站了起来，却忘了头顶还有车盖，脑袋怦一声就撞了上去，那声音让我觉得他的头盖骨都裂成峡谷了，可他揉了两下金毛就迅速站得笔直，对上我的眼睛说得十分认真：“我是真心想见梅林。”

也许这人真是个傻子？他披着的这条毯子不够长，站起来遮不住腿，那人在寒冬腊月里打着一双赤脚站在湖边的石头滩上，冻得瑟瑟发抖却依然保持着那么一点儿国王的气度——他这副“气度”看在我眼里却只觉得可怜，我把他带进车里坐，一开始他有点抵触我的车，不过最终决定我的车比班内特的好，于是我们三个都进了我的车。我给他撕了片暖宝宝让他贴在最冷的地方，并在他把那玩意儿拍到额头上前阻止了他。最后他将裹在身上的毯子拉开一条缝贴到了腹部偏下的位置。等他在座椅上坐舒服了，我缓和了些语气，作出一副老妈子的样子来，“听着，‘陛下’，我知道你是真的想见梅林。”

他看着我，等着下文。

“你是他的粉丝。”我继续说，“粉丝都想见偶像，这我理解……”

“粉丝是什么意思？”

“粉丝就是……你是梅林的粉丝意思就是：你喜欢他。”

他像被我道破了心事似的，眼眶微微撑大，过了一会儿才闭紧嘴巴，有些不好意思地点头确认，“可你怎么知道……”

“因为我是小仙女。”我随口哄他，看起来这人八成真是个傻子。

“你是我卡美洛特的子民吗？”他忽然想起这件事。

我在心里再次翻了个白眼，“也许班内特刚才忘了告诉您，您的王国如今已经易名为大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国。”

他瞪着我，“你能再说一遍吗？”

我又跟他说了两遍他才记住这个“奇怪的国家名”，然后陛下又自己念叨了两遍，等他念叨完，“我，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国国王——”

我点着头。

“——命令你即刻带我去见梅林。”

班内特在他身后扶了扶额头。

我哑口无言，在内心再次翻了个白眼，不能跟傻子生气，我提醒自己，“陛下，现在您恐怕已经不是陛下了，您瞧，自从魔法世界公开以后——”

“魔法公开了？”他打断我，然后又像是对自己说：“格温做得很好。”

我无视了他，“自从魔法世界公开以后，麻瓜世界，也就是非魔法世界有乔治国王，魔法世界有魔法部部长，所以严格来说——无意打击您，可你说的话已经不算数了。”

这个情况确实打击到了他，不过仅仅过了不到十秒他就迅速恢复过来，又问我：“那我可以请求你带我去见梅林吗？”

梅林梅林，这家伙除了梅林脑子里究竟有没有点儿别的东西，说起来他该冒充个别的人，所有人都知道亚瑟王最爱的绝不是梅林。

“您怎么不找兰斯洛特呢。”我压着脾气，“或者您的妻子格尼薇儿，或者高文骑士，为什么一定要找梅林呢？”

“阿瓦隆人告诉我格温和高文已经去世了，兰斯洛特现在还在阿瓦隆和芙瑞雅一起。”

我没有费心问他芙瑞雅是谁。

“而且。”他顿一下，“我想见梅林，我现在……只想见梅林。”

得，我们又回来了。

“或者你告诉我梅林在哪里，我自己去找他。”

我斜眼看他，“恕我直言，您现在身上只披了条毯子。”

“梅林不会介意的。”

班内特咳嗽起来，在后座上朝我脱了个空气帽，那意思是：不用对我感激涕零。

现在的粉丝简直太疯狂，如果没侥幸遇到班内特，这位陛下难道打算直接在湖里把自己洗好了送过去？“您打算披着条毯子去见梅林？”我又问了一遍。

“梅林可以帮我找点衣服穿。”

“您为什么觉得梅林会帮您找衣服穿呢？”

“因为他是我的男仆。”他说得理所当然。

“您是说著名的法师、魔杖发明者、魔法祖师爷、魔法部高级顾问、霍格沃茨四巨头导师兼魔法发明协会荣誉会长、梅林勋章设立者、国际巫师形象大使、胡尼斯慈善基金会总裁梅林是您的男仆？”

陛下看上去被这一系列名头搞糊涂了，可还是坚定地点了头，“对。”

“……您觉得梅林会想见到您吗？”我继续挖料。

“会。”他说得十分自信，可紧接着语气又凄凉起来，“虽然他可能开始有点生气……”

“您觉得他开始见到您为什么会有点生气呢？”

他不说话了，眼神却一直颤，仿佛嘴里吞吐的缘由太多，一个个挣扎着想出来，最终却一个都出不来。我等了一会儿，然后放过了他。

“好吧。”我检查了一下录音笔，确保它还在工作，“那您见到他之后会说什么呢，特别是如果他‘开始有点生气’的时候？”

“那是我和他之间的事。”陛下一句话把我噎了回来，可他又很快打了个手势，“抱歉，只是我太久没见到他了。”他说着闭了闭眼，“太久了。”

是啊，梅神仙已经整整十七天没出现在公共视野里了，不过他摆出的这副表情真是一日不见如隔三秋。

“你知道梅林在哪儿对吧？”

“呃……”

“你会带我去见他？”

我想了想，谨慎地给了他一个答案，人家说对待傻子就要像对待小孩儿一样，不要做出你没法兑现的许诺，“如果你问题回答得好，也许就能引起梅林的注意，要知道，见他可不是什么容易事儿，现在所有的广播电视报纸都想采访他，少女们恨不得在他的路上铺满鲜花……”我看着他的眼神越来越迷惑，“简单来说，就是只要你问题回答得好，我把咱们的对话写成一片新闻，”我假装握着笔比了个写东西的姿势，“如果梅林看到这篇文章，知道了你的事，对你产生同情，你就有机会见到他——有些大牌就会做这种事，给得了绝症的歌迷送演唱会门票之类的，没准儿他还能送你去治疗。”

“我回答得好……就能见到梅林？”他自己简化了一下因果关系。

“是。”

“这个时代真麻烦。”他说。

“可算让你说着了。”我和班内特相视一笑，他冲我敲了敲手表。

“您认识其他什么人吗？”我问陛下。

“我只有梅林了。”他可怜巴巴地告诉我，“湖底还有兰斯洛特和芙瑞雅他们，不过他们过不来。”

“那你住哪儿？或者有没有什么地方我可以给你取些衣服，见到梅林之前你总不能一直披着条毯子。”

“我在阿瓦隆睡了很久。”他告诉我，“在那之前是卡美洛特，可它现在变成大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国，刚才班内特告诉我我的城堡也不见了。”

我想了想，“嘿，班内特……”

“干啥？”他的语气凶巴巴的。

“你最近是不是在找新室友？”

“在找不用金币付房租的新室友。”他把修饰的部分咬得很重。

“就几天。”我告诉他，“没准儿事后你还能因为救济落难国王被封个骑士什么的。”

“封骑士得过选拔才行。”陛下插嘴。

“就几天。”我对班内特装出一副可怜脸，“事后我保证把曼妮和你牵到一起，我已经在她耳边给你刷了几个礼拜好感度了，你总不能眼睁睁看着我死在截稿日。”

五分钟后，班内特被我磨得没了脾气，我们大学时候就认识了，我知道他的穴位在哪里。十分钟后，他回到了自己车里，我们一前一后往我们两个住的那条叫哈格斯的街开。我按停了录音笔，把手机扔给陛下让他自己选外卖，他选来选去也不知道那东西怎么用，我就勉为其难像个仆人似的给他报了几个选项，最后陛下挑了一家英国菜。

“这家的鱼薯算得上一流了。”我告诉他，“不仅我们喜欢，麻瓜们也喜欢，舰队街上还有家分店呢。”

他点点头，继续研究我的魔杖，一只手抓着身上裹的毯子，其实我倒不介意它滑下去一点。

“你的车比我的马跑得快。”过了一会儿他说。

我敷衍地嗯了一声。

“你知道我大概什么时候能见到梅林吗？”

“我们是周刊。”我告诉他，“我手里这篇稿子最早要下礼拜才能面世——说实在的，你这件事还算不上非常有时效性，稿子发出去以后，假设梅林能看见……”我在心里计算了一下大名鼎鼎红得发紫的梅林看《巫婆周刊》的概率，“大概，尽快吧。”

“没什么更快的方式吗？”他问。

“没。”

“我不能去找他吗？”

“如果你知道他躲哪儿去了，通常情况下我们会知道他在什么时间出席什么，但最近他被粉丝吓怕了，又停掉了魔法部高级顾问一职，所以很难当面逮到他。”

“如果他知道我回来了……”

“如果今天在湖边你没遇见班内特怎么办呢？”我打断了他的痴人说梦，“那你打算怎么办？”

他想了想，“去找他。”

“偷了衣服去找他？还是就穿着‘战衣’？”我打趣。

“去找他。”陛下重复，“剩下的只是细节。”

我笑起来，为他说话时的那股子认真，“好吧，你知道，刚才我问你如果见了面你会跟他说什么，你没回答？”

他看着我。

我沾沾自得，指甲敲打着方向盘，“其实我知道你要说什么。”

他继续看我。

“你想告诉他你爱他，一直爱他，你想说咱们在一起，无论如何都要在一起，就算下地狱都要混个他妈的幸福结局。”

陛下看着我、看着我，然后忽然间——热泪盈眶。


	2. Chapter 2

3.

我最后在截稿时间前四个小时交了稿，这让老巫婆很是惊讶，在电话里对我一通海夸，去他妈的，我开着免提，一边冷笑一边剥香蕉一边听着她的絮絮叨叨，挂了电话后给班内特、陛下和我一人榨了一杯奶昔。班内特的钓鱼小长假算是泡汤了，他收拾了一下心情，说要回家收拾个房间，“你能不能让他晚点过来，”他瞟着房间里那个咂嘴巴的傻瓜，“我想回家补个觉。”

班内特家和我家之间只隔一个琼斯家。

“睡你的吧。”

“别忘了曼妮的事——”

我哼哼着把他推出了门。

班内特走后，我开始和陛下聊天，让我惊讶的是他的故事很完整，实际上太完整了，细节丰富，感情饱满，真实得让我对他产生深深同情的同时暗地里又觉得或许我收留了一个奇才，他拒绝给我讲他和梅林的相遇，不过倒是跟我说了梅林究竟是怎么变成他的男仆的，他讲起这件事的时候十分兴奋，如果我按下他脖子后面的消音键只看他的脸，八成会以为他在讲皇家赐婚。他就这么叨叨了一会儿，似乎还陷在那个“好好回答问题就可以见梅林”的魔咒当中，我提醒了他两次我已经把稿子交上去了，不过他似乎不太明白其中的因果关系，我也就不再阻止他，歪在沙发上撑着脑袋听他讲。一直到隔壁传来了琼斯和他老婆的高声争吵，我估摸着快七点了，就摸出手机叫了披萨。陛下很喜欢披萨，他说他很久没吃过这么好吃的东西了。

“在湖底，我们吃的东西都像稀泥。”

他像收钓线似的将扯得老长的芝士丝收进嘴巴，一边嚼一边给我比划，“所以芙瑞雅有时候会给我们，就是我和兰斯洛特做吃的。”

我试图按住我那蠢蠢欲动的心，可是没成功，“兰斯洛特和你……”

后半句没出口我就知道我戳到了敏感点，因为陛下的脸黑了一点，“兰斯洛特是个高贵的人。”

然后他给我讲了兰斯洛特是如何被莫甘娜公主唤回去、身不由己勾引王后的事。

“可你没那么喜欢他，对吧？”

“他是个高贵的骑士。”他又说了一遍。

“我知道我知道。”我点着头，“可看上去你没那么喜欢他。”

陛下别扭了一会儿，可很快决定对我这个能帮他见梅林的贵人坦诚为上，“他知道梅林有魔法，早就知道，比我早了十一年。”

他用脸色告诉我如果我胆敢追问下去他就喊侍卫把我吊死。

“好吧，那芙瑞雅是谁？”

他就又给我编了一个芙瑞雅的故事，编完了，他说：“我从来不知道梅林曾计划抛下我带她离开。”

陛下这语气听上去挺可怜。

“所以你们三个究竟是怎么走到一块儿的？”我问他，“听上去你们是情敌。”

他似乎不想告诉我，可我好奇呀，就利用职位之便忽悠他：“陛下，一切信息都有可能帮您尽快见到梅林。”

这话是瞎扯，陛下看上去也不信，不过他在屋子里咬着可乐杯吸管晃悠了半圈，还是坐下来，告诉我：“我到阿瓦隆四五个月后，我们三个人开诚布公，兰斯洛特对我说：‘亚瑟，虽然我早知道他有魔法，比你早了十一年，可我也早就明白，他的魔法为你而用，也只为你而用’。”

不要脸。

这个人真是越编越不要脸。

古往今来最伟大的法师魔法只为一人而用？哈，哈，哈。

我不动声色，用眼神鼓励他继续扯。

“芙瑞雅……”他吸一口气，“芙瑞雅告诉我，虽然梅林曾想带她离开，可是没有她，只有我，梅林依然可以过得很快乐。”

啧啧啧，多伟大的粉丝梦，人家粉丝做梦，顶多也就是亲一亲睡一睡，可听面前人这口气，是要据梅林为己有啊，我举起一只手制止他，即便是记者一天内能接受的胡言乱语也是有限的。

“咱们谈谈采访费的问题好么？”

“采访费？”

“采访费就是，你回答了我的问题，所以我理应支付给你一笔报酬，通常情况下这笔钱会由杂志社的财务打到你的银行卡里，可我猜你没有银行卡对吧？”

这个傻子该不会连钱都不要？

“对。”

“好吧。”我干巴巴地说，“好吧。”

“我可以把那笔钱赏给好心者班内特（Bennet the Good）。”

我在心里为他对班尼的称呼狂笑了十秒，然后乖巧地回答：“那我在此替他谢过您的恩典了。”

陛下一副慷慨的样子点了点头。

“转念一想，你也不用把采访费全赏给班尼。”我告诉陛下，“你可以留一点儿，买个梅林周边什么的。”

“梅林周边？”他又不懂了。

“就是梅林相关的衍生产品。”我试图给他解释，可我不是梅林的粉丝，家里除了几份报纸杂志，就没什么其它地方有梅林了。本来我想取出电脑给他看e-bay，可转念一想，既然这两天没活儿，还不如带他去街上逛逛，或许这能成为一种治疗手段；我们约好时间，然后我把他牵到了班内特家，感觉像一对离婚夫妇交接了娃。

回到家后，我一边洗着杯子一边觉得心里有些许愧意。按理说，捡到陛下后第一件事该是报警，把这个巫瓜（巫瓜指代那些不能确定魔法属性的人口）送给他们处理，可如今却为了一己私利把他养在了家里……我躺在床上，膝头摊着《巫师叫呱呱》又想了一会儿这个问题，最终决定我们这样做是出于好心，至于其他的，大可以等文章发表后看反响再说，我们在文章边配一张图，说不定这家伙的家人就找来了呢，说不定人家还会给我们一笔感谢金呢，说不定我会因为这篇新闻得个普利策呢，我做着名利双收的美梦，就这样慢慢睡去了。

 

第二天我带着陛下和陛下的一路惊奇来到了对角巷，如果说有什么地方能提现日前梅林法师有多火，那恐怕就是这里了；大法师也许能阻止世界末日，却独独阻止不了全世界汹涌而来的爱和处处可见的他的脸，这年头热爱美色反映的仿佛不是人心险恶而是政治正确：大幅海报简直成了橱窗标配，梅林等高玩偶、梅林手办从库房里取出来根本摞不高，总是会很快卖掉，而梅林法师同款蓝袍更是占领了大半条街，让那些没穿的异类走在街上像在游泳，而这些都是正常范围内的，至于蜂蜜公爵在卖梅林金色眼球同款棒棒糖，那就有点恶心了，还有无知的小贩在兜售梅林同款甘草棒魔杖，正被几个迷妹严厉谴责，因为真正的粉丝都知道梅林法师不需要魔杖——这一切把陛下惊得不清，仿佛意识到了要把梅林完全“包养”是一件多困难的事。

“好心者班内特昨晚给我看了一些报纸，我知道梅林过得不错，可我没想到……”

他在一幅海报面前停下，海报上是最经典的那张梅林照，就是被《预言家日报》的记者不小心拍到他以老梅干的身份走出魔法部、变身时忘了施幻身咒、导致一道金光闪过后以小嫩梅的身份出现在镜头中的那张。海报上的梅林见我们正盯着他，毫不留情地瞪了我们一眼，这样子放在老梅干身上一定可以说是神色威严，然而在小嫩梅脸上却完全是另一幅模样，好像一只小奶猫伸出毛茸茸的爪子对镜头挠啊挠：别拍呀，你们别拍我呀…… 

“大的两加隆，小的八西可。”一旁的小贩扯着腰包说。

我看了看陛下，他还在盯着那张海报，梅林似乎被盯烦了，跟马似的站在那儿脑袋一垂，装模作样地打起了呼噜。

“要么？”我用臂肘捅他，“就当我送你的礼物了。”

陛下直愣愣地看着海报上的梅林:“他不认识我。”

我只好给他解释海报的移动原理:这些海报严格来说都是非法使用肖像，只不过梅林没精力追究，肖像在翻印的过程如果使用劣质材料等等原因会出现肖像画上人物的ooc，画像上的梅林不认得他没什么可奇怪的，诸如此类，布拉布拉，我都讲了，可等我讲完，陛下却摇起了头:“不，他不认识我，是因为我们太久没见了……我们太久没见面，所以他才会认不出我。”

这人算是没救了。

小贩奇怪地看了他一眼，侧身从一边扒拉了几盒别的东西扔到海报上，“我这儿还有明信片。”

陛下捡过来翻了翻，“看不清楚。”

“当然不清楚。”小贩吹起了胡子，“都是偷拍的嘛。”

陛下一张张往下翻，梅林在机场，梅林走出魔法部，梅林低头笑得很温柔，还有一张只有一只捂向镜头的、手指修长的白皙的手。

“这些是做什么用的？”陛下问我。

“是明信片。”我帮他翻到背面，“你可以戳上邮戳寄给别人，还可以在上面写字，比如嗨穆里尔姨妈，好久不见听说你又长胖啦，这一类的话。”

可他只听到了其中四个字：“寄给别人？把梅林寄给别人？为什么我会想把梅林寄给别人？”

这问题我没法儿回答。

“你们究竟要不要？”小贩有点不耐烦了。

陛下把那摞明信片放下了，说是梅林看到他有这个会笑话他。

……

三个小时失败的购物后，我带着轻快的心握着沉重的钱包推开了一间快餐厅的门，我把陛下安顿在了一个靠窗的位置，然后去点了食物。

等他一口气吞了两个芝士汉堡，正抓着薯条往嘴里送的时候，我搅着饮料问他：“你为什么觉得你有梅林的明信片他会笑话你？”

“因为他是梅林。”

“听起来你好像很了解他？”

他先是倍儿自信地说了句“对”，然后想了想又说：“其实谁也不能了解梅林，他是个谜。”

这家伙总算说了句正常话，“他是个谜，”我同意，“不过你说你了解他，可根据班内特的说法，截止到昨天晚上你翻他的报纸之前甚至不知道梅林的……一切？”

“我了解他的过去。”陛下告诉我，“我只是不了解现在的梅林，我在阿瓦隆待得太久了。”

真不知道这家伙是受了什么刺激，还真入戏。

“好吧，那你怎么知道他看到你买了他的明信片会笑话你呢，你们不是很久没见了么？”

他认真地看着我：“有些事是不会变的。”

“比如？”

“比如我相信哪怕他不记得我的容貌、我的声音，也不会忘了我喊他的样子。”

“‘你相信’。”我挑出其中最关键的字眼。

他不以为意。

“好吧，假设你真的这么了解梅林，那就跟我说一件你知道、别人都不知道的梅林的事。”

“太多了。”他不假思索。

我翻着白眼，“劳烦您挑一件？”

他想了想，慢慢嚼着满嘴的薯条，“梅林这里。”他指着自己脖子左侧接肩膀的位置，“梅林这里有块小指盖大小的靴子形状的斑，有次我们在野外，他受了伤，摘了口水兜我看见的。”

我暂时忽略了口水兜的部分，“靴子形状的斑？”

他点头。

“像意大利？”

“意大利是什么？”

……

晚上班尼跑完采访，仗着自个儿帮我找了新闻就一身臭汗地来我家混饭，我一开门他就把陛下往前一推，然后在我拍扁他的鼻子之前鱼似的溜了进来。

班内特去厨房觅食的功夫，陛下晃悠到我边儿上，他看着我把录音笔里的文件导出到电脑，大惊小怪地夸我厉害，听得我美滋滋的，等扒完了采访文字就把电脑让给了他。陛下也不客气，把谁家都当成他自个儿的国土，抱着笔电在沙发上盘着腿看油管上的梅林视频。

那都是些官方发言，而且大多录于梅林身份曝光之前，所以是“老梅干”而不是“小嫩梅”，不过陛下一点儿也不介意，看得那叫一个津津有味；人家看老梅看那么几个视频也就撑不下去了，毕竟没有颜的老梅活了上千年也没火，可陛下不介意，他说看那些老梅视频时，就好像那些漫长时光他陪他一点点走过。

真他妈矫情。

我在被他传染成神经病之前去架锅烧水煮土豆，二十分钟后回到客厅时发现陛下皱着眉头，很难过的样子；我问他怎么了，他旋转屏幕给我看，“这里，这里梅林病了。”

从色彩丰富度来看那个视频八成录自二十世纪初，黑白两色的英国女王牵着查尔斯，查尔斯脸上带着“不出三十年老子就是国王”的傻了吧唧的希望，那时候梅林不知是个什么身份，一身西装站在他们身后，苍白着脸，瘦溜溜的一道。

我试着开玩笑:“至少你不用担心他的病好了没。”

陛下没有笑，那晚他没怎么碰牛扒，好像梅林一个世纪前生的一场病害他丢了胃口，只匆匆扒了两口沙拉就回去继续看，像个刚入坑的小孩子似的要一口气把梅林相关的东西全补完；他就这样一直看到了十点半，我打着哈欠要回家他才抬起头，一双蓝眼睛大概是屏幕盯久了有些红，吸着鼻子和班内特一起送我到门口。

“别担心。”我一边把围巾甩过肩膀一边安慰他，“过几天我的文章就发啦，班内特给你拍的那张照片很好看，应该会帮助流传，没准等大名鼎鼎的梅林法师见到了不仅会摇身一变出现在你面前还会好心带你去治病……”

陛下似乎只接收到了“摇身一变出现在你面前”及之前的句子，后面的一概没听见，他眼里眉梢带着种傻乎乎的笑，像是在脑子里编织某种白日梦，看得我有点儿心疼。

那天晚上睡觉前我做了一件傻逼事儿，我在心里做了个祈祷，先是向上帝，再是向梅林；我这么做绝不是因为我爱陛下，好像也不是因为同情，后来我想了想，觉得可能仅仅是因为我希望这个烂透了的世界能有一点儿光。

 

我的文章终究没发出去。当时终稿已经交付印场，第一滴墨水就要落到纸上，可这时远在百里之外，魔法部年终晚宴上数十名官员却忽然发了疯——更准确点说，是对魔法部禁止滥用魔法司司长安东尼·斯特的独生女埃伦·斯特发了情。这事儿一发生，老巫婆一通电话置换了版面，我几日来的辛苦也打了水漂。在我和陛下比着赛把脸拉得老长时，消息陆陆续续传来，说是这位埃伦大小姐不知得了哪门子绝密消息，说是梅大法师作为魔法部前高级顾问会现身年终晚宴，所以才带了瓶迷情剂、利用老爹身份混进了现场。这迷情剂究竟是怎么混入数十名官员的饮料的尚在调查之中，可受害者中包括科勒·赫莱却是不争的事实，赫莱和埃伦的父亲同为下任魔法部部长的候选人，埃伦这么一闹，一桩看似简单的追星闹剧就蒙上了一层阴谋论的味道。

“所以梅林没事吧？”陛下问我。

“你梅连个影子都没出现。”我没好气地告诉他。

“这种迷情剂……喝下的人会爱上下药的人？”他看上去十分后怕。

“不会，迷情剂只能让人产生疯狂的迷恋，没什么魔法能产生爱情，因为爱本身就是最高超的魔法。”

他点点头，一点儿也没为此开心起来，“所以咱们那篇文章发不了了？”

“发不了了。”我泄气地趴到桌上，“埃伦大小姐追起星来显然比你更疯狂。”

“那梅林……”

“梅林你短时间内是见不到了。”我爬起来拎过包，从夹层内摸出一把印着梅林图案的书签送给他，我知道这弥补不了什么，可我现阶段能做的也就是这些了，陛下的故事已经被杂志社买了独家，没有头儿的允许，我在外面根本不能多说一句话，我把书签塞到呆愣的陛下手里，“我很抱歉。”

他低头看着书签，过了很久才说谢谢。

 

4.

虽然陛下已经失去了原本我收留他的利用价值，不过作为一个有良心的人，我倒也没有及时把他扫地出门，班内特做完某个天杀的采访后第一时间和曼妮飞去了尼斯度假，陛下作为一个生活不能自理的人就带资住进了我家。虽然他用采访费交了房租，不过我也不能一直和这么个来历不明的史前人类过下去，就抽了个空闲的下午带他跑去苏格兰场登了记，登记的时候他们留了指纹，输入库里却没查到匹配。那个负责校验的警官似乎是新来的，搜了两次没结果就用魔杖一个劲儿戳电脑主机，几分钟后主机冒了烟，我和陛下就在他上司的一顿狂吼中逃离了案发现场回家等消息，不过我日夜等的是他家人朋友的消息，而陛下等的却是梅林的。我们每天早上带着极重的起床气互相祝福，而现实就像一对网球拍，每天都往我俩脸上噼里啪啦地拍。鉴于我现在有租可收，郁闷的时候数数钞票也就睡着了，可陛下不，陛下可不知道什么叫佛系追星，每天梅林来梅林去。

“我和他已经离得这么近了。”他说着把食指和拇指贴得只剩一纳米。

我真不好意思提醒他他离大名鼎鼎的梅林还有十万八千里，“梅林应该是被这些事吓到了，”我耐心地给他讲第一千零一遍，“身份曝光，万人追捧，魔法部再这么一闹……他当然会躲一段时间。”

“所以咱们现在只能这么等着。”陛下不开心地戳着碗里的干麦片。

“是啊。”我撕开一盒牛奶给他递过去，觉得自己提前步入了有娃生活，“耐心，耐心是关键。”

他叹着气，开始喝着牛奶吃干麦片。

我接过他手里的奶盒帮他把牛奶倒进麦片碗里，从他牙齿间拔出勺子帮他搅搅，“你待会儿想和我一起去超市吗？”

“超市？”

“就是买东西的地方。”

他想了想，答应了，“我得尽快融入现代生活——”

我赞许地连连点头。

“这样我和梅林一起过日子的时候麻烦就会少许多。”

……

 

陛下虽然是个傻子，不过学习能力倒是很强，我带他出去两次后，他就已经学会和自动付款机吵架了；我自然是不能给他什么信用卡，就时不时摸个几十镑几加隆给他，陛下跳了两次泰朗泰拉舞，就知道了不能在去魔法商店的时候只带麻瓜货币。大多数时候他会依照我的清单规规矩矩地买些正常生活用品，但有的时候（很多时候）他也会买些有趣却没用的东西，包括但不限于黄油融化机、防静电头盔、狗咬骨；还有次他穿了双走起路来一闪一闪的鞋就回了家，最让我哭笑不得的一次，我在购物纸袋里发现了两盒安全套。

作为一个自尊自爱绝不会和可爱的金发帅哥无端上床的单身女性这立刻引起了我的高度警惕，然而对在客厅各个角落试探电视遥控器敏感度的陛下旁敲侧击之后，我惊讶地发现在陛下的认知里那不过是两盒糖。

“我在结账的架子边看到的，和那个什么口香糖和果冻豆放一起。”陛下这样说的时候正在客厅一角将遥控器举高高，他按了什么键，画面啪一下换了个台，这让他既惊讶又兴奋，舔着嘴巴跑到了更远处，把遥控器藏到墙体那边继续尝试。

“因为它和糖放一起所以你理所当然地以为它也是糖？”

“对。”陛下回答得骄傲又干脆，“它上面还画了草莓，我看买一送一就买了。”

我无言以对，悄悄把两盒安全套塞进了他大衣口袋，这家伙长成这样，安全套有备无患嘛。

“超市里卖的东西真是太神奇了。”他一边调戏遥控器一边继续说，“我还看到一个架子上摆满了死熊。”

“你是说泰迪熊？”

“我不知道它们叫什么。”他比划了一下，“大概这么大，毛绒绒的。”

“那就是泰迪熊。”

“你知道在我们那个年代，熊是要被猎杀的，绝不会被小孩子搂在怀里。”

“这个问题你得跟罗斯福说去。”我在他问罗斯福是谁之前赶紧转移了话题，“嘿，陛下，我一直在想你不是想得到梅林的消息？”

遥控器立刻失了宠，电视停在了一个体育节目上，气喘吁吁的选手刚跑完几千米，正扶着膝盖气喘吁吁。

“我想也许你可以尝试以一种更传统的方式追星。”

“更传统的方式？”

“是啊。”我抽走他手里的遥控器放到一边，翻开了餐桌上的笔电，“比如加入个粉丝群什么的，粉丝们总是能第一时间得知梅林的消息。”

“粉丝群？”

“粉丝群就像一个网络屋子，你加入以后就可以和各种各样有相同爱好的人聊天。”

“这个屋子里的人也都喜欢梅林？”他立刻变得十分警惕，那语气酸得让我惊讶他那口牙是怎么支撑他说完整句话。

“呃，她们都是梅林的崇拜者——重点是，你待在群里，可以第一时间收到梅林相关的信息，还有助于你了解梅林的过去，虽然梅林并不缺粉丝，不过大家应该都会欢迎新入坑的人……”

陛下再次向我展示了他完美的抓重点能力：“可以第一时间收到梅林相关的信息？”

“是，比如如果有人走在街上碰见了梅林——”

“她们就会报告给我？”

“……她们就会把这件事发到群里，也许还会配上照片，然后你就能第一时间知道梅林去了哪里，他现在怎么样……”

陛下以光（或者光棍）的速度答应了。

 

我本以为陛下有了同好，就会减少对我的骚扰，然而事实证明我真是错得离谱。有次我在内心同情梅林居然要和这么个家伙过一辈子，过了好一会儿才反应过来我他妈在想什么；梅林根本不可能和这家伙过一辈子，梅林是大名鼎鼎的魔法祖师爷，而这家伙不过是湖里捞上来的一个神经病，有颜无钱；多少人年少时都曾傻傻崇拜过某个偶像，为他花钱、花时间，为他做梦，最后却又总是无一例外地回归生活？她们恋爱、结婚、回头看起那段无望的崇拜只是置之一笑，然后意识到她们怀念的不是那个人，而是自己那段疯狂做梦的青春。

亚瑟大概也会是这样。

他会清醒过来的。

不过不是此刻，不是今天，大概也不会是明天。

在陛下被四个粉丝群踢出来以后，我迫不得已从珍贵的稿件中抬起我那颗大脑袋给他分析究竟怎么了，我准备好了脑中所有关于侦查破案的储备知识，结果在听他讲到第二分钟就明白了怎么回事。

他被第一个群踢出来（或者根本没进去），是因为他在入群申请里声称自己是梅林的主人——是的，主人，他发了七八次申请，直到被忍无可忍地回复本群不接受SM才稀里糊涂换了个目标；第二个群，他称自己是亚瑟王，人家瞧着他搞笑就放他进去了，没几天，陛下发起了一项“帮亚瑟找梅林”的活动。

“我还设置了奖品。”陛下有点委屈地告诉我。

“奖品是？”

“为我服务。”

“人家帮了你的下场是为你服务？”

“梅林救了我成了一名光荣的皇家男仆。”他说得理直气壮。

“……第三个群呢？”

说到第三个群陛下忽然生了气，“那个群一开始还挺正常，可有天晚上大家都开始发图。”

“斗图么？”

“什么？”

“他们是不是发了很多梅林相关的表情包？你记得我跟你讲过表情包是什么吧？”

“记得。”他语出愤愤，“他们发的不是表情包，是……”他闭了闭眼，似乎想把脑子里那些令他痛心疾首的图片扯碎，“图片上，梅林抱着别人。”

“噢……”

“还有一张，他在亲一个姑娘。”他这时候语气有点凄凉了，“他在亲她。”

“那些图是P的。”我告诉他。

“我知道。”陛下睁开眼，“发图的那个人告诉我了。”

我一摊手，“所以？”

“所以我下令让她以后不许再传这种谣言，否则我就把她驱逐出境。”

“……你记得我跟你说过你现在不是一个有实权的国王了吧？”

“……后来想起来了。”

“好吧。”我不知道还能说什么，“第四个群发生了什么？”

“那是个邪教。”他使用了一个新学词汇，“里面的人说梅林是属于所有人的，如果梅林哪天胆敢和谁谈恋爱就杀了我们俩。”

“埃伦·斯特一定在那个群里，有些粉丝就是挺极端的，没准儿她们还会团购迷情剂。”我拍了拍面前这个另类极端粉丝的肩膀，“你出来是对的。”

“所以我现在一个粉丝群也没加了。”陛下总结。

我叹口气，在工作台上敲着笔，“陛下，你有没有想过……戒掉梅林？”

“什么意思？”

这句话他常说，可这次语气却和平时不太一样，似乎料到了我的解释。

“就是……换个爱豆？”我把语气放得小心翼翼，“换个爱好？你可以试试画画，唱歌，别的什么，一个人不能围着另一个人生活，更不能为一个见不到的人活着。”

说完这话我就后悔了，因为他身上那些膨胀了很久的炙热得烫手的东西忽地一下缩了回去，像被碰到了神经的海葵，瞳孔也缩成了小小的点，整个人变得冷静又理智，像——尽管我不愿承认，可他那样子就像一位国王，一位睿智的国王。

“安，其实……自从我回来，我发现这个时代很好，大多数人都有餐桌，餐桌上都有食物，冷暖只要一台空调，生病可以买药……可你们活得没什么信仰，很多人没有主心骨，大多数人都在飘；我和梅林，我们不一样，他的工作是我、生活是我、忠心和其他感情都给了我，而如果我诚实一点，我会说他早就不是我的仆人了，我必须找到他，因为我知道他还在等我。”

他的话让我想起班内特，记得有次班内特对我说：We want to love something bigger than us, and we want to do it badly.

我不喜欢做新闻，每天都在骂老板，睁眼醒来充满出门的悲伤，常常到了单位放下包第一个念头就是老娘他妈的怎么还在这个鬼地方，是，我过得很不快乐，非常不快乐，我最大的能力就是和生活妥协，我交出某些虚无缥缈的梦想来换取实实在在的钞票，因为我找不到一个理由、一种动力、一个我心甘情愿倾其所有的信仰，所以翻着长长的联系人列表也总觉得孤独。可是在我面前这个傻子编的那个故事里，那些不真实的人物却生活得那么热烈而真实，他们老去的外表下死守着某些幼稚的美好，这让他们变成了我们嘲笑又嫉妒得要死的傻瓜。

那天写完稿子后，我帮陛下加了第五个群。

“你怎么知道梅林还在等你呢？”加完以后我挖了碗冰激凌给他，他一边吃一边用手指有点笨拙地戳着屏幕打招呼一边心不在焉地嗯了一声，过了一会儿才反应过来抬起头：“对不起，什么？”

“你总说梅林还在等你，你怎么知道梅林还在等你呢？”

他看着我，好像我问了一个很荒唐的问题，然后他回答：“我知道。”

他的语气坚定得让我难过，如果那时候我知道三个礼拜后他会被这份自信狠狠扇个耳光，或许有些事，我不会帮忙。


	3. Chapter 3

加入第五个粉丝群没几天，陛下告诉我群里要举办一个茶话会，他说这话的时候我正替班内特处理一份三校的稿件，应得十分心不在焉，“噢，那感情好。”

“礼拜六上午，在一家叫‘威尔士南’的咖啡馆。”

“需要我开车送你吗？”

“谢谢。”陛下礼貌地回答，“你想一起来吗？”

我本来想说我又不是梅林粉丝我去干嘛啊，后来转念一想，陛下自从被班内特和我捡回来后还没长时间接触过别人，让他一个人待在一个满是迷妹的茶话会还真让我产生了一种老母亲般的担心，所以我同意了。

礼拜五晚上，我关掉了陛下的电视给他辅导了面基基本功，然后再三叮嘱他千万别跟别人说他是亚瑟王。

“记着，你叫亚瑟·詹姆斯。”我把他当小孩对待，“来，跟我念一遍：亚、瑟、詹、姆、斯。”

“我不明白为什么我要叫亚瑟·詹姆斯。”他困惑地看着我。

我用了我最严肃的口气：“因为你没有梅林的威望和能力，人家要是知道你是千年前的人会拉你去做研究解剖。”

“解剖研究是什么？”

“是会让你身陷险境的东西。”我告诉他，“而且《巫婆周刊》买了你的独家新闻——意思就是你不能跟别人讲你的故事，如果你讲了就会收到法院传票，然后我就得穿着我最短的裙子到街边冲陌生男人吹口哨。”

我觉得他一点儿也没听懂我在说什么。

“这么说吧，如果你讲了，未来好几年都见不到梅林。”

这回他听懂了。

“总之，如果别人觉得你很奇怪，你就告诉他们你出了车祸失忆了，如果他们问你什么时候出的车祸，你就随便编个时间——最好在十二个月以内，”我赶紧加了一句，以免他说出几百几十年，“大多数人都会说‘噢我很抱歉’，可如果他们问个没完，你就告诉他们关你屁事儿，明白吗？”

陛下很认真地点了点头，“被车撞了真的会失忆吗？”

“如果被撞的人流的是狗血，会的。”我想了想别人还可能问什么问题，“如果他们问起你是我什么人——”

“我就说你是我姐。”他抢答。

“呸！”我怒了，“我这么年轻，怎么也得是你妹！”

这回轮到他翻白眼了，真不知道这个坏毛病是跟谁学的。我又和他排练了两遍，可礼拜六早晨起来的时候还是难免紧张，我告诉自己这是母性本能，然后给他挑了身低调的现代人装扮（深蓝牛仔裤搭白T恤），还给他拿出了一双走起路来不会一闪一闪亮晶晶的成年人穿的运动鞋。

“你在干什么？”穿好之后他晃悠到我卧室门口。

“伪装。”

“你戴的那个……”

“假发。”我给他看我手中那顶棕色假发，“前阵子我一直在跑梅林相关的新闻，做过些粉丝采访，如果今天到场的人中有人认出我是记者可能会有麻烦——至少大家会不自在，明白吗？”

他好像明白了。

我戴好假发，关盒子的时候发现班内特那顶黑色假发也在里面，我把那顶假发拣出来抖了抖，顶在指尖给陛下看，“你想不想试试？”

“我？”他有点吃惊地走过来。

“是啊，这是班尼的，好像是去年还是前年，他做了个劣质奶粉的新闻，跑去当了一个礼拜卧底，为了防止身份暴露事后被人追杀就乔装打扮买了顶假发，要知道当记者危险系数还是挺高的。”

“我要是黑发会很奇怪的。”他这样说着，还是把假发接了过去往头上套。

五分钟后，盗版的金发亚瑟王变成了正版的黑发美男子。

 

根据陛下的说法，梅林粉们之所以选在“威尔士南”咖啡馆，是因为其中一个粉丝年终得了一大把那里的优惠券。我们停好车、进入咖啡馆的时候人还不多；这里今天被梅林粉丝包了场，每张小圆桌上都竖起了印有爱豆身影的小卡片，天花板上飘着一种新近被称为“梅林蓝”的气球，吧台前面有个等高的梅林玩偶，几个姑娘穿戴着梅林相关的周边正抱着玩偶合影，换来了我身边人的一声冷哼。

“您也想去抱着梅林合影吗？”我真诚地问陛下，然后赶在他回答之前换上一张恍然大悟脸：“噢对，您马上就有真人了。”

陛下还没来得及以讽刺国王罪判我绞刑，一个挂着工作牌的粉丝负责人就走过来问陛下能不能帮忙把“梅林一生推”的横幅挂起来。他们去挂横幅，我去点喝的，咖啡师是个可爱的金发小伙子，一边里里外外擦着一排玻璃杯一边微笑着问我想喝点什么。

“我们这儿的北爱尔兰咖啡不错。”

“就要那个吧。”我掏出钱包，回头喊陛下：“喂老哥，你喝什么？”

陛下挂完了条幅，脸上带着轻微的嫌恶拍着手走过来，接过咖啡师递来的纸巾咕哝了句谢谢，然后划过菜单看。

“我要热可可。”

咖啡师有些为难，带着点抱歉的笑意偷偷放低了声音：“我个人不推荐我们这儿的热可可，它……呃，不太好喝。”

陛下被咖啡师的真诚逗笑了，抬头瞥了他一眼，“好吧，那我要……”

手指在菜单上不确定地乱滑。

“你根本不认识其他的对吧？”我揭他的短。

他挫败地给了我威力无比的一瞪。

“没事。”咖啡师出来圆场，“也怪我们家的菜单写得太奇怪.....”

接下来的七八分钟，陛下表现得像个白痴，咖啡师就拿他当白痴对待，一个一个给他介绍，等陛下千挑万选后要了和我一样的北爱尔兰咖啡，又对那些复杂的咖啡机产生了兴趣；我怕咖啡师起疑，不得已搬出了那个车祸失忆的狗血故事，对方脾气好，同情心旺，就一边做订单一边给陛下讲，讲咖啡豆烘培、水温、时间、压力，等等等等，等等等等，等两杯咖啡做好，陛下的问题还没问完，我们就坐在吧台边上喝。来人时咖啡师就撇下我们去招待生意，没人就回来继续咖啡科普小课堂。

“刚才那个人点的是什么？”有次陛下问咖啡师，“就是上面有图案的那个。”

“那个是卡布奇诺。”

“你能再做一遍吗？”陛下说着去掏他那只有五十镑零八个西可的钱包，“我想看那些花是怎么做出来的。”

“当然可以。”咖啡师犹豫了片刻，“这杯算我的。”

五分钟后，陛下看着液面上飘荡的那片奶沫叶子，一边用臂肘把我往死里捅一边把毕生所学赞美之词都吐了出来，“你看到了吗，他就那么晃啊晃——”他把手挥得像波浪，“然后图案就出来了！”

“我看到了。”我托着脑袋，陛下上次这么兴奋还是在发现马桶时；我用眼神示意了一下角落，那儿已经架上了一架投影和一幕放映布，“咱们要不要去占个好位子？他们待会儿不是要放梅林遭抓拍合辑嘛。”

可他还陷在咖啡拉花的惊叹之中，“可以做别的图案吗？”

“当然可以。”咖啡师擦着手。

陛下犹豫了一下，“你可以教我怎么做吗？”

咖啡师也犹豫一下，“你是想做给什么人？”

“做给梅林。”

梅林刮得精光的胡子啊，我看着咖啡师的眼神在心里感慨，陛下啊您可收敛点儿吧……

“你都不认识梅林。”咖啡师指出，语气忽然间冷淡，在陛下来得及为自己辩驳之前，他已经用眼神示意了一下新进店的客人，“对不起，我得忙了。”

 

茶话会实际来的人比报名的多得多，门口的工作人员几乎是来者不拒，对路过的梅林粉亲切得宛如一家人，导致“威尔士南”的客流量远远超过了客容量；咖啡店不算大，人一多就搞得店里乱糟糟的。老板看见人来了自然是乐得欢，一个电话又叫了两名员工来帮忙，我看到刚才那位为我们做拉花的咖啡师忙得几乎脚不离地，直到投影上开始播放梅林遭抓拍合辑才得了空溜出门，出了门却也不敢走远，就在不隔音玻璃外听着一波波尖叫，咬着一根没点着的烟晃来晃去。

等到了梅林有奖问答环节，陛下不想参加，就躲到角落里用吸管拨着咖啡里的奶沫试图做拉花。一开始他野心勃勃地要做个咖啡师的脸，这样待会儿给对方看就像在“照镜子”，可两分钟后就尝到了现实的滋味儿，胡乱画了个圆，不是阿基米德“不要踩坏我的圆”的那种圆，而是一个遭受了百般物理迫害的圆，最后他自暴自弃，干脆把它改成了一个歪歪扭扭的爱心，打算用这么个玩意儿偿还咖啡师的耐心解答之情。

“你怎么不去参加问答环节呢？”我问他，“你该不会害怕自己一去碾压其他人吧？”

他摇摇头，“不喜欢。”

“不喜欢这里一屋子情敌？”

他没作声，我当他是默认。

“你猜怎么着？”我宽慰他，“你情敌可不止这一屋子。”

他气呼呼地瞪了我一眼，握着他的大作品起身去找那位咖啡师指点一二了。

 

虽然陛下对咖啡师颇有好感，不过茶话会本身倒是没能讨龙颜一悦；尽管如此，这样的茶话会他还是参加了好几次，梅神仙久不下凡，粉丝们只好抱团取暖来保持这事儿的热度。后来几次我没有参加，杂志社里专门蹲守魔法部的莱蒙纳在埃伦·斯特迷情剂事件不久后就跳了槽，气得老巫婆破口大骂了三个礼拜，给每个人都派了成吨的活儿，幸运的是班内特这时候终于从尼斯滚了回来，所以他可以和我一起受苦。尼斯的阳光把他照顾得很好，班内特回来的时候皮肤晒成了小麦色，踮脚尖取东西的时候衬衣滑上去，能清楚地看到胯上面有道痕；人家说情侣合不合适还要做一次旅行才行，从尼斯回来后不久班内特就和曼妮分了手，俩人儿嘴上念叨着还是朋友，可公司里一碰面宛如乌姆里奇遇上混血巨人。

“我们去跳浪，她坚持不穿旅游鞋，结果蔚蓝海岸那片儿海滩石头大得像龙蛋，把她脚踝撞青了，就那么一次，然后她就再也不下水了。”班尼特某天午饭时跟我叨叨。

“那她每天干什么。”

“海滩酒吧，海滩酒吧，海滩酒吧，握着鸡尾酒在吧台边儿上凹造型，和搭讪的法国小伙子调情——”

“天。”

“事后才发现她磕磕巴巴讲的是西班牙语。”

我笑出声。

“你们呢。”

旁边有人开了窗户，把班尼沙拉碗里的生菜叶吹飞了，他气恼地用叉子把它们戳了回来。

“我？就那样儿呗，老巫婆说要派个人去顶替莱蒙纳，我有点儿想去又有点儿不想去，魔法部的新闻都脏兮兮的，可如果我能进去，或许可以打探到梅林的联系方式什么的。”

“那位陛下还没放弃他家梅林呢？”班尼特把戳回来的沙拉叶全刮进了垃圾盘，不爽地问我。

“没。”我说，“他参加了粉丝茶话会，然后爱上了咖啡，三天两头往回买，尝两口就全扔了，说是不好喝，就那个谁，”我回忆了一下威尔士南咖啡馆那个金发咖啡师的名字，“他说就维克托煮的好喝。”

“他也不能老住你家。”班尼说，“要不干脆让他搬回我家吧。”

“休想。”我警告他，“他的房租供我买了两只新口红呢。”

班尼很不屑地撇撇嘴。

“不过他那点儿采访费已经快被咖啡作没了，我这两天正说服他拜师学艺。”我继续说，“或者干脆把维克托娶回来。”

班尼干笑了两声，“他同意了？”

“同意个鬼。”我拿番茄扔他，“他说——”我换上陛下同款严肃脸：“‘他不是梅林’。”

“老天。”

“可不是嘛。”我泄了气，“他那天告诉我他开始有点讨厌那些粉丝茶话会了，我问他那你还一直去是想保持梅林在你心中的热度么，他回答没有梅林，他的心就冷了——我没夸张！”我看着打哆嗦的班尼，“原话可能不是这样，不过差不多，很露骨就对了。”

班尼看着我，足足过了两分钟才给出评价：“他病得不轻。”

我叹着气，“我不知道，班尼，我不知道，有些时候——有那么些时候，连我都要被他搞糊涂了，有时候他的语气、他的眼神……有时候我觉得或许，有没有可能，他的故事是真的？”

“安。”班尼认真地看着我，“精神病院第二位半价，了解一下？”

“去你妈的。”

 

两天以后，我接替了莱蒙纳的位置转做魔法部特派记者，这个位置是半推半就得到的，让我喜忧掺半。当晚陛下、班尼和我去星期五餐厅大吃了一顿，陛下还醉醺醺地发表了一通那里的咖啡不如维克托煮的好喝的高见，等班尼搀着他出门吹风，我接到了一个电话。电话来自莱蒙纳，她恭喜我接替了她的职位、祝我烂在泥潭里，告诉我她把相关联络人资料发到了我的邮箱里，然后再次祝我烂在泥潭里。

她这人就这德行，不过人是不坏的，只不过被老巫婆压榨久了，任谁都会有点儿心理变态。

我回敬了她几句，快挂电话时，我忽然灵机一动，问她那些联络人中是否有人能联系到梅林，换来了她一通讽刺的尖笑，“怎么，现在你也开始追星了？”

“是一个朋友。”

“噢——”她把这个音拖得又长又臭，“朋友。”

“说真的。”我催她，“究竟有没有人？”

“当然。”她痛快地回答，“我不仅有祖师爷电话还和他吃过八回夜宵呢——安，你也知道咱们杂志社几斤几两，祖师爷的联系方式全魔法部也只有头上那么几个人有吧，据我所知，连《预言家日报》都没有梅林的联系方式，你说我认识的人会不会有？”

我在电话这边大声叹气，“真的一点希望都没有？一点点希望都没有？”

她在电话那边也大声叹气，叹得比我还夸张，叹了两声，然后神神秘秘地告诉我：“不过也许我可以给你指条明路。”

“你确定不是死胡同？”

“不信就别听！”她脾气比我还坏，“你还记得那个埃伦·斯特吗？”

“魔法部年终晚宴上给十几名官员误下迷情剂那个脑残粉？她不是已经释放了么，这关她什么事儿？”

“啧啧啧。”她在那边嘲笑我，“她一开始为什么想到要在饮料里下迷情剂？”

“因为她狂热地爱着梅林。”

“呸！因为她相信梅林会喝，换句话说，她知道梅林那晚本来是要去的。”

“她知道梅林那晚本来是要去的……”我慢慢重复着莱蒙纳这句话。

“这事儿我也是来这边儿才知道，我们主编有次说漏了嘴说梅林那晚确实在受邀名单中，只是最后改了主意。”

“所以？”

“所以你猜埃伦大小姐是怎么知道梅林原本要去的？”她问我。

“她老爹是禁止滥用魔法司司长……”

“你的智商被你吃了？”她没好气地在电话里损我，“安东尼·斯特那只老狐狸会让他闺女在魔法部年终晚宴上胡闹毁掉他的事业？埃伦·斯特是从魔法交通司司长科勒手下一个叫西蒙的书记官那儿打探到的消息，他们之间什么关系或者埃伦·斯特的迷情剂是怎么被十几名官员喝下去的我不知道我也不想知道，但就我所知，埃伦·斯特和她老爹被人算计了。”

“所以可以从那个叫西蒙的书记官入手？”

“Bingo。”我几乎能看到莱蒙纳在电话那头翻眼睛，“魔法部几位头儿见不到，不过见他们的书记官总不是什么难事儿……”

我听出她话里有话，“我猜我可以大摇大摆走进西蒙办公室问他要梅林电话号码对吧——你好人做到底？”

“我已经坐到底了。”她不要脸地跟我开玩笑，“再欲求不满你找别人去。”

我突然有种直觉：“你最近是不是在做西蒙的新闻？”

她给了个模棱两可的答案：“我的新东家是《猫头鹰日报》，《猫头鹰日报》支持的是科勒的死对头安东尼·斯特，选举将近，安东尼刚被他的脑残闺女害了重击，你说我是不是在找科勒的书记官的把柄？”

这话有点儿绕，我翻译了一下：“你有西蒙的把柄。”

她没直接回答这个问题：“安，你这个粉丝朋友有多重要？”

我开始隐约明白她的意思，可在此之前我必须确认……“你手里是不是有西蒙的把柄？”

“是。”她这次痛快地承认，“我手里有西蒙的把柄，下个礼拜这个把柄就会见报闹得沸沸扬扬，如果你不在《巫婆周刊》，你大可以利用这个把柄要挟西蒙给你个梅林的电话号码，也算是一举两得，你赢我赢，可你在《巫婆周刊》，这事儿就有点儿麻烦。”

我明白她的意思，每次魔法部选举各大报刊都会纷纷站队，少有中立，而《巫婆周刊》十几年来始终站在西蒙的主子科勒一边的魔法党；换句话说，如果我拿着西蒙的小料威胁要曝光，差不多就相当于拿枪指着我老板的脑袋，除非我把辞职报告甩到老巫婆脸上，否则我是不太可能利用西蒙得到梅林电话的。

莱蒙纳也知道我的犹豫，“虽然我一直劝你趁早休了老巫婆，不过要只是为了追星，这事儿可不值得。”

“当然不值得。”我几乎是立刻附和，“况且我正直得跟棵葱似的，怎么可能去要挟魔法部的混蛋嘛。”

她在电话那头哼哼两声，我在这头颤声笑笑。

 

我走出餐厅时班尼正架着陛下，陛下看起来醉得更厉害了，班尼说了句“这家伙的六世纪体质大概不适用现代酒”，我没笑，陛下倒笑了，一边笑一边说你们知道吗其实我们家梅林不是个酒鬼……

由于我们三个都喝了些酒就叫了代驾，陛下在车上睡了过去，班尼有点清醒，又有点不清醒，我靠在窗玻璃上，觉得自己是个傻逼；按理说这事儿没什么好犹豫的，为了一个来路不明的傻瓜放弃我地狱般的工作？哈，哈，哈；我非常想把那通电话咽进肚子里埋了，肠胃拼命蠕动，可它好像卡在那里了。

班尼帮我把陛下扶回了客房的床上，然后晕晕乎乎地道了晚安，他离开后，我站在床边，看着陛下洒满月光的脸；他睡得并不安稳，我看着他在梦魇中挣扎，恍恍惚惚地明白：无论真相如何，在这个他无法适应的现代世界里，没有外来力量的帮助，他大概永远也没可能见到梅林。我帮他拽掉了鞋，正准备把被子呼他身上的时候他醒了，迷迷糊糊睁眼看我。

“看什么看。”我没好气地对他说，“你要是把我错当梅林非礼，老娘就送你去棺材里长眠。”

他还醉着，笑着摇了摇头，“我知道你不是梅林，梅林不会像你这样把我的鞋扯下来……”

他摇摇晃晃地坐起来，坐到床边埋下头，我生怕他一头栽到地上，赶紧站过去。

“梅林从不这样脱我的鞋。”

他说着给我演示，“他会一只手托着我的脚腕，另一只往下晃，像——”他吸一口气，“像这样。”

他的语调和笑容让我的鼻子直发酸，做完了，他提着那只空气鞋重新直起身子，看着空气中某一点，不说话。

我吸吸鼻子，“所以，梅林就是这么伺候你的是吧。”

“是。”陛下笑了。

我说妈的，你怎么这么厚脸皮。

他说安，你没有经历过分离。

 

如果我生活在《楚门的世界》里，我真想把镜头砸进另一边那些傻逼眼睛里；我不知道你看电影时会不会产生这样一种感受：你知道这个主人公最终一定会和爱人复合、选择继续唱歌或者在生命的某一刻离开那座童年的院落，然而在那之前，他们一定要花大把大把的时间纠结、纠结、再纠结，把一个根本没有悬念的事情变得冗长而无聊，逼得人非常、非常想拖进度条。

我可没处在那个时刻，因为我不愿用我的安稳去换陛下追星的机会。不过我倒也不会什么都不做，如果我这辈子是本书，就算一通胡扯我也要给自己多添几个转折，于是第二天我去找了老巫婆；我问她既然埃伦·斯特的热度略微退了，是不是可以考虑把那篇亚瑟的文章发出去，她的回答是：埃伦·斯特的事出了以后，没什么平行类新闻可以有更高妙的新闻价值。

去他妈的新闻价值。

我走出办公室的时候在心里骂了她祖宗十九代，然后温柔地关上了门。

 

两天后，命运自作主张拐了个弯:清晨五点，消失了近两个月的梅林重新出现在了公共视野。

他被发现的时候正穿着那身标志性蓝袍站在布坎南街与凯恩斯路交接的十字路口处，不及粉丝反应过来就消失在了拐角。据知情人士透露，梅林此行的目的地是巫师无线电广播公司，似乎是和某个叫“午后明星”的栏目约了一个采访，爆料人说得有模有样，不过消息本身倒是真真假假，两个月前梅林最热的时候明言拒绝了一切访谈，没理由这个时候跳出来。不过梅神仙此次下凡依然把几百万人炸回了坑，一张模糊的背影图在各个群里传来传去，P了又P，陛下也兴奋得不行，一得知消息就念叨着要去附近蹲守。

“这可有失您身为国王的威严啊。”我跟他玩笑，“打赌你挤不进去，那儿一定已经聚集了半个地球的人。”

“我可以喊他。”他笑得充满希望，“只要我喊他……”他没说完后半句话，蓝眼睛里放着光。

“他不一定出现啊。”我继续给他打预防针，“就算人家是去录节目的，没准儿录完了用壁炉离开呢，或者幻影移形，也可能干脆用魔法变个容貌，从后门溜出去呢。”

我生怕他失望，他却跟没听见似的，系好鞋带跳起来拉着我两只手，“安，我这次是真的要见到他了！”

我是真不知道说什么。

“等你晚上回来的时候梅林就在这儿了。”他指着脚下那块脏兮兮的地毯，被自己这个念头逗得合不拢嘴，塞钱包的时候手还抖了一下，塞了两次才塞进口袋。

“那我晚饭就吃你梅的手艺喽。”

“好！”

“需不需要我收拾个房间出来，还是他跟你睡？”

他无暇理会我这句话，“我马上就要见到梅林了！”他这样说着，两步跨到镜子前胡乱抓了一把头发，像个生平第一次赴约会的小子似的激动得满面通红，把外套往肩上一甩转眼就出了门。

“过路看着点儿车！”我倚在门口对他的背影喊。

他跑得无暇转头，拎着外套的手扬起来挥一挥，白色布料被风向后吹，跟面白旗似的。

 

那天下午四点，梅林在巫师无线电广播上公布了恋情。

事发的时候我并不知情，当时我正拎着扫帚风中凌乱地吃着自己的头发前去采访一个伪造坩埚贸易单的傻逼，走过对角巷时忽然就有个女巫从手机中抬起头开始嚎啕大哭，吓得我向反方向蹦了足足五英尺；我在魔物中转站寄存扫帚的时候店老板看起来郁郁寡欢，掉了一边耳机也不费心塞回去而是直叹气；存完扫帚我走进珀琪巷，来来往往的行人中有人提到了“梅林”、“别等”这样的字眼，可我还是无知无觉；我在等候室坐下，掏出包里的手机时它正在狂震，我以为是电话，解锁却发现是一连串信息轰炸，信息来自我茶话会上曾经加过的梅林粉丝群，而消息显示已经变成了99+，我觉得奇怪，刚要点进去的时候采访对象到了，我就收了心和手机，取出录音笔完成了采访。

那是一个很常规的采访，前前后后总共两个半小时做完，做完我点开群聊，发现那天下午四点，梅林在巫师无线电广播上公布了恋情。又过了四十分钟，我登录进崩溃已久的巫师无线电广播网听了那段完整采访，采访并不长，关键部分就那么一小段，那段话听一遍不是每字每句都能记下来，不过绝不会忘；梅林在采访中说他曾等过一个人，等了很久，是一般人没法想象的久，而现在他不想再等了。

“我遇见了一个人，”他在采访中透露，“他让我明白与其念着得不到的不如把握眼前、好好过自己的生活，这才是最重要的:学会放手，不要留恋，不是每个人都能和挚爱终老，不过这并不意味着他们不能得到又一段幸福。”

梅林说得平静、温和，说到最后声音都在笑，他说关于现在的恋人他只透露一点：那个人很喜欢喝他煮的咖啡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【٩( 'ω' )و 】关于这更:从“咖啡师维克托”视角看这事儿是这样的:忽然出现一名黑发顾客叫亚瑟，他和一个陌生姑娘在一起，陌生姑娘称呼其为老哥，并且有模有样地说这货出过车祸失忆了，而亚瑟又绝不肯透露自己的真实身份（担心因此见不到梅林），所以……emmmm


	4. Chapter 4

那天晚上亚瑟有一种奇怪的平静，平静得让我心慌，他没有像寻常粉丝那样哭，脱粉，回踩，没有威胁跳楼也没有大方祝福；他平静地跟我道了歉，说他回来时被人摸走了手机，我说没关系一部手机而已，然后他平静地去看电视——是，看电视，他坐在沙发一头，先是盯着一个台盯了半个小时，腰板挺得笔直，然后他开始一轮一轮地调电视。我哪儿也不敢去，就窝在餐厅椅子里不停地用手机刷消息，八点半的时候我看到一则新闻，说是当初迷情剂事件中的埃伦·斯特在网络直播，直播中声嘶力竭地说梅林不能属于任何人，她在口不择言发了死亡威胁后被强行关闭了频道，然后战场转移到了社交媒体上，我试图用这事儿激起陛下的反应，却没得到任何反应。

九点半的时候，陛下忽然开口，我以为他说要说什么，可他只是讲了个笑话，他说他原来以为亨利一世的儿子是亨利二世，亨利二世的儿子是亨利三世，亨利三世的儿子是亨利四世……我近乎惊恐地坐在那里，听他数到了亨利十九，那些数字像个炸弹倒计时，数完亨利二十一时，他说了一句只要他过得好就够了。

 

在那之后的几天里，我做什么都小心翼翼，班尼也是，我们俩全心迁就着陛下的情绪，却也帮不上什么忙。

陛下一夜之间成熟了许多，买什么喝什么，做什么吃什么，每天表现如常——是自我们遇见他以来第一次常规意义上的正常，他不再念叨自己是亚瑟王，也不再念叨梅林，似乎没了男仆，当国王也没什么乐趣，他称呼自己为亚瑟•潘德拉贡，亚瑟•潘德拉贡会去扫地、铺床、洗碗，他默默做着这一切，没有一点脾气，似乎终于意识到再也不会有人惯着他了；他常常对我和班尼笑，可我觉得他内心在坍塌，我从没觉得这个人脆弱，他需要帮助，这没什么可丢人的，他被短暂地压垮了，这不是因为他弱，而是因为压垮他的东西比他强。

我原本以为这事儿就这么过去了，梅林已经脱单，亚梅沉船，我心安理得地拿着我的新版工资条给亚瑟买了个新手机，然后每天人模狗样地化好妆去魔法部做更高端的采访——直到五天以后。

梅林公布恋情第五天，巫师无线电广播征得法师的同意后公布了采访当天一组照片。新闻推送到我手机上时我原本没想点开，可最终还是手贱。照片上的梅林笑得很幸福，或许是演播室里太热的缘故，他脱下了一直穿的湖蓝长袍，围巾也没戴，就穿一件普通的圆领T恤，露出细嫩的锁骨和脖子。

那时候我不知道是什么支配着我。

我把照片放大、放大。

然后看到了那块浅浅的斑。

在脖子左侧、肩膀交接的地方。

靴子一样的形状。

和那个傻瓜描述得一模一样。

一模一样。

那时候我觉得不能呼吸，点开图库开始拼命寻找陛下撒谎的证据，那块斑一定曾经出现过，它一定曾经出现在什么地方被陛下看了去，所以他才会知道，不然还能有什么解释？不然还能有什么解释？！可是没有，我没有找到，那个位置在小嫩梅出现以前始终被胡子和长发挡着，而小嫩梅出现之后，少有的几次露面中那块斑也总藏在湖蓝色的袍子下面，从没出现；我像个傻子一样蹲在路边拼命划着手机，一直划到看不清屏幕，我的手机啪地掉到地上。

我想起陛下的脸、他谈起梅林的样子、他的眼神、他的声音；其实我早该想到的，没有人会因为海报上的人不认识他而郁闷，没有人会因为一个人一百多年前生的一场病难过得吃不下饭，没有人会只披着条毯子、冻得瑟瑟发抖却念念不忘一个人的下落，没有人会那样，除非那是他的爱人、他爱了一千五百多年的人，我不知道一个人要有怎样的意志力才会选择对他爱惨了的人放手，他那么决绝地割断了自己和这个世界的唯一联系，从此再没什么执念；而相较之下，我的私心、我的工作、我困顿其中却又拼命想维持的那股子惯性都变得那么渺小而可笑，想着想着我哭起来，一开始我捂着嘴，后来我放开了声音。

当天晚上我回到家时门厅暗着，起先我害怕陛下就这样悄悄离开了，我没换鞋跑遍了每个房间，最后在书房发现了他。他正靠在沙发里睡得很熟，胸口压着一本没读完的书。

我替他把灯关上，拿着书退回客厅。

柏拉图的《会饮篇》，他正读到阿里斯多潘的那段。

 

你们是不是想尽可能在一块儿，日夜都不分离？如果你们的愿望是这个，我可以把你们熔成一片，焊成一块，两人合为一个，在世一天就在一起活一天，作为一个人活着，死了也一块儿到阴间……

熔成一片，焊成一块。

我忽然想起有次陛下告诉我，他和梅林是一枚硬币的两面。

 

第二天我做了我几个礼拜前就该做的那件蠢事，上午九点，我给莱蒙纳打了个电话，下午两点，我见到了书记官西蒙，下午四点半，我抱着个纸箱站在《巫婆周刊》办公楼门口，太阳还没有落下去，却已经被鳞次栉比的高楼封住了嘴，我看着它沉默地降落，沿街往南边走；经过一个打盹儿的流浪汉时我把纸箱里的稿子全塞进了附近一只我临时起名老巫婆的垃圾桶，把剩下的东西送给他；接着我像个傻逼一样捏着一张纸条走回家，纸条上写着一个电话号码。

我想看到这里你大概已经猜到了那是谁的电话，也猜到了亚瑟大概不会用它，我也想到了，用我蒸蒸日上的工作换一个废号码之前就想到了，不过我也想到了些别的东西。我想起初见陛下时他跟我讲他和梅林的过去，他说有次他们遇上了一个可以唤醒盾上之蛇的骑士，那时候他知道自己上了比武场会死，然而他还是去了，因为对他来说那是件对的事、是他内心深处感觉必须要做的事。不知道结局时一股脑儿地往前冲是一种勇敢，当我们知道了结局却还要抱着本心一步步走下去是一种坦然，每当有记者去曝光足以吞没他们的真相，或者有律师站在位高权重者前口齿清晰地争取一件打不赢的官司，那都是一种赴命。

生活就是这样，我们去做一些蠢事，为此付出代价，然后继续活得心安理得。

 

当天晚上我把号码给了陛下，他看了一眼，把纸条夹进那本读了三分之二的《会饮篇》，然后把书还给了我。

又过了几天，我清理录音笔时发现了一个很短的音频，短得让我以为是一次错误，因为它只有七秒钟；我插上耳机听，其中五秒是忙音，一秒半的喂，还有半秒沉默。忙音有五个世纪那么长，那声喂介乎放松与精神之间，半秒沉默是最短的，像蝌蚪的尾巴，长着长着就消失了。

我把录音听了三遍，然后去了班尼那里，我觉得自己的屋子里仿佛盛满了某种钢筋水泥盛不下的东西，膨胀着就要裂开，所以我逃去了班尼那里，喝光了他三瓶酒。我一点都不为辞职后悔，也没觉得惋惜，失去这份工作的时候，全身只有一种逃脱牢笼般的轻松，像云一样，先是在天空悠悠地飘，等时机到了，哗啦啦地变成雨全冲到地上。

我在漆黑的晴空下握着酒瓶对着陛下故事里的命运破口大骂，有的时候人总是过得很矛盾，越糊涂，越清醒，那晚我想起高中的时候，英文老师给我们开玩笑，说哭，写泪珠之前要研究一下它的流向符不符合重力学原理的是福楼拜，从泪珠中看到一串串美好过去的是普鲁斯特，泪珠变成了蚕蛹把人吞进去的是马尔克斯，只写泪珠的是海明威，而没有泪的？没有泪的叫古典主义，它讲求冷静、刻制，用理智包裹住感情，再用数学般的精准将伤口一针针缝合；与之相对的就是我这种，指泪为血，血流满面，到最后我只记得那天晚上我抓着班尼的领子对他说茶花女他妈的最爱的还是自己，不然她根本不会给阿尔芒写那些信，而亚瑟·潘德拉贡打算做什么？亚瑟·潘德拉贡压根儿不打算让梅林知道这个世界他来过。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

亚瑟开始工作。

虽然他不太习惯现代生活，不过我们两个大活人总得想办法养活自己；我辞职后先疯玩了一星期、染了个头，然后才在胡尼斯基金会找了份差事。这个基金会名义上是梅林名下的，所以我应聘时有些犹豫，不过最终还是去了，梅林几乎从不去他的基金会，而我这种十八线员工自然也不会有机会接触到他，所以我去应聘了那个助理职位。虽然薪水低了点，不过能帮到受苦受害的女性让我觉得也算为世界做了些好的改变。至于亚瑟（现在我和班尼都很少叫他陛下了），他在附近一所小学当起了体育老师；他依然喜欢咖啡，不过不再去“威尔士南”，有次我带他去星巴克，他也只是无精打采地挑着上面的泡沫，说它煮得难喝，我问他怎么不去找那个维克托，你和他不是挺谈得来，他想了想说需要缓一缓；他用攒起来的小笔工资报了个咖啡制作班，三月初班尼过生日的时候他用奶沫画了个蛋糕，画得像海格给哈利的一样好。

总之，用现代人的话来说，就是亚瑟“退圈了”，他没有退掉那些粉丝群，不过已经几乎不再看。虽然已经不是记者，不过有些消息我还是会看。新闻翻来翻去，却总也不见梅林，梅林神出鬼没，仿佛隐身一般几乎不会出现在这个城市或者这个星球，有时候有路人会声称自己“好像”在地铁里看见了“像他的人”，可不能确定，就这样，梅林的粉丝也潮水般散开了，像他们爱豆劝的那样，一步步退回了现实生活，去把握那些真正能把握的东西。 

有时候我会觉得悲哀，可有时候又觉得了然，毕竟现代人最擅长的就是遗忘；就这样，我慢慢把梅林淡忘了，班尼也慢慢把梅林淡忘了，看起来，亚瑟也慢慢把梅林淡忘了。

 

命运是个傲娇的贱人，你跪在它面前哀求时它偏要昂着头自顾自地啃葡萄，可一旦你转了身这家伙就屁颠儿屁颠儿地拱来了，就像当初我们怎么求都求不来梅林的消息，可等梅林一恋爱，亚瑟一转身，什么都来了。

我从没想过梅林会再次闯入亚瑟的生活，可某天我打着哈欠去上班，一进门就看到梅林正站在公司茶水间的咖啡机前，他脱去了蓝袍，单薄的身子套着件白衬衣，下摆塞进黑色西装裤里，衬得腰纤细腿老长；梅林周围围着几圈人，个个带着崇拜的眼神看他煮咖啡，其实梅大法师并没有真在做什么技术性工作，不过是拧几个键冲出一杯劣质粉，人家赞美他全能，他就谦虚地笑一笑，人家羡慕他家那位，他却像逮到了什么机会，一反常态打开话匣子宣布自己要失恋了，“是啊，我男朋友已经四个月没和我说话了。”

周围响起一片虚伪的“啊……”

梅林继续一反常态，主动爆料：“我都不知道他现在人在哪儿，只好从他家里人下手……”

这话听得在场的人莫名其妙，几分钟后主任赶到把人群轰开了；我琢磨着新得的信息在楼道里拐来拐去找几个人签一份文件，几分钟后稀里糊涂地被拐弯处的梅大神泼了杯咖啡——一整杯，那咖啡不冷不热，温度正好。

梅大神显得颇为愧疚，笨手笨脚地从兜里变出厚厚一沓纸巾给我擦，满口说着道歉的话。

“真的非常、非常对不起。”

“真的非常、非常没关系。”

没关系个屁，老娘内衣都湿透了。

他又变着句型倒了几遍歉，“我给你留个电话，你把账单寄给我吧。”

“不用了。”我摆摆手，“一件衣服而已，洗洗就好了。”

“或者我请你吃点东西？”

“真的不用了。”

“你对海豚感不感兴趣？”梅林一脸豁出去的架势说完这话，变戏法似的从袍子口袋里摸出两张亮闪闪的邀请函，“下礼拜救救海豚基金会有场拍卖会，到时候还会有表演，如果你想带家人来玩……”

我犹豫了一下，忽然想起亚瑟四个月前说的关于不再打扰的那些话，又想起五分钟前梅林说他男朋友已经四个月没理他，脑子里闪过些什么，却一时没抓住，只好实话实说：“我恐怕买不起那儿任何东西。”

“还有别的。”梅林赶忙说，那股子要补偿我的执着劲儿跟个劣质推销员似的，“现场会有吃的，喝的，救救海豚基金会的咖啡特别好喝，如果你家里有人是咖啡爱好者……”

按理说这时候我该意识到什么了，可魔法祖师爷本人出现在我面前这事儿导致我现在想什么都有点儿慢，我傻了吧唧地看着他的脸，怀疑这小子该不会对我用了摄神取念，不然怎么碰巧知道我认识某人爱喝咖啡，接着转念一想，人家是谁啊，我又算哪根葱，我一个满脑子废料的无名氏，祖师爷凭啥要到我脑子里转一圈儿啊。

见我久不回答，他退了退攻势，拿票的手却还不死心地举着，“那天晚上还会有很多明星到场。”

大脑再怎么迟钝我这会儿也兴奋起来：“有科尔伯特·詹姆吗？”

科尔伯特·詹姆和梅林一样是个贼难出现在公众视野的老头，去年年初息影后一点儿路透也没有，我这样问也不过是随口一问。

梅林表情有点僵硬，几乎是咬牙说出了下面一句话：“听说有。”

我收下了票。

 

那天下班后我琢磨着该怎么向那两位透露这个消息，五点钟一到就跳上车开去班尼家蹭饭，进门的时候碰到亚瑟在门口换鞋。

“你今天身上有股香味儿。”他说着往我身上蹭。

我还没想好怎么跟他说那事儿，就赶紧往一边儿躲，“有个笨手笨脚的白痴今天把咖啡泼到了我身上。”

“很香的咖啡味儿。”他不依不饶地嗅着空气。

“香个屁，速溶咖啡粉而已。”

“不是速溶咖啡粉。”他这会儿倒较真了，“速溶咖啡粉不会是这种味道，这味道有点像……”

“像什么？”

他摇摇头没再说下去，我倒忽然想起一件事：“亚瑟，你上次见维克托是什么时候？”

“四个月前。”他耸耸肩，“怎么了？”

“那你上次联系他是什么时候？”

“四个月前。”他答案不变，“自从那天我丢了手机，又没再去威尔士南，我们就没见过了。”

我点点头。

“怎么了？”他问我。

我摇摇头，“不知道，你一提咖啡我就忽然想起了这件事。”

“然后呢？”

“我不知道……”我苦恼地敲着脑袋，“我总觉得落掉了什么很重要的事。”

“那就先去吃点东西。”他建议，“现代垃圾食品总是能让人精神振奋。”

吃完饭后，我拿出两张邀请函，给亚瑟和班内特原原本本讲了今天的事，然后把其中一张推到了亚瑟面前。

亚瑟沉默了一会儿，然后再次向我展示了他抓重点的能力：“他说他男朋友已经四个月没和他说话了？”

“对。”

“那个混蛋。”他发狠地骂了一句。

“难道我是这里唯一不智障的人吗？”班内特插嘴，“事情都到这份儿上了你俩还看不清楚情况？”

我俩转头看他。

班内特用看傻逼的眼神看我们，“这不是明摆着的嘛，眼下正是亚瑟和梅林复合的大好时机啊！”

“你以为我他妈没想到这点？”我斜眼看他。

“梅林说……”或许是许久不用了，亚瑟念起这个名字有点儿困难，“梅林说他现在根本不知道他男朋友人在哪儿？”

“对。”

“你有办法帮他找找吗？”

我一拍脑门，恨不得指着他的鼻子骂，“你是不是傻？你是不是傻？”

“梅林并没有说他们分手了对吧。”亚瑟的声音拼命压抑着什么酸涩的东西，“如果四个月以来他一直在找他，说明他还是很在乎那个人吧。”

班内特吹了声口哨，摸起一张入场券扇起了风，“我看干脆你联系他，你们俩先做个朋友呢？做个朋友总可以吧？”

看得出这个提议对亚瑟来说十分诱人，不过他再一次用他傻逼一样的自律和道德观忍住了，“我不知道。”

“你有什么可不知道的？”我翻着眼睛，“别跟这儿矫情啊。”

“如果梅林男朋友回来了呢。”他艰难地吐出这句话，几个月以来再一次变得不知所措，蓝眼睛里飘荡的那种情绪可以称得上是恐慌，“如果梅林男朋友回来了他该怎么办，我该怎么办？”他摇了摇头，语气突然变得十分苦涩，“梅林好不容易有了自己的生活，我不能再给他搅乱了。”

“可你至少该给他一个选择的机会吧。”我有点生气了，“你就这么替他作出决定？”

“我没有替他作出决定。”亚瑟的声音变得很轻，“四个月前他做过决定了……他把我戒掉了。”

我哑口无言，不知该说什么安慰他，看看班内特，他比我还没主意。

亚瑟也不为难我俩，他把邀请函推回我面前，尽力将声音装得愉快，“你们看今天的新闻了吗，安东尼·斯特输掉了竞选。”

他摸过一旁的报纸抖开给我们看，报纸遮住了他的脸，而在报纸上，安东尼·斯特眼睑耷拉得宛如沙皮，他那个傻逼闺女站在他身后远一点的地方，穿着一件印着梅林脑袋的拉链外套哭花了妆。

 

拍卖会当晚，亚瑟还是选择跟我们一起去现场，不过是以司机的身份，他近来学了车，说要送我和班内特到门口。

“在我们那个年代，所有姑娘都得坐马车抵达宴会。”

“可按照现代的规矩，该是我开车接她。”班内特说。

“别蠢了。”我白了班内特一眼，“按照现代的规矩，独立的女性大可以自己开车去。”

最后班内特和我还是决定惯着亚瑟。

那晚亚瑟的车开得还算平稳，等我们到了门口，我左磨右磨就是不下车，万一梅林决定出来透风呢，万一梅林能看到亚瑟呢。亚瑟也猜出了我的心思，开玩笑似的拉开储物抽屉摸出茶话会专用黑假发往头上一拍，“这下子就算他看到我也认不出来。”

“你以为你戴顶假发人家就不认识你了？”我白他一眼。

“汉娜·蒙塔纳不就这样。”他用新近补习的知识反驳我，“我们都多久没见了，就算我不戴假发他也不一定认得出来。”

“亚瑟……”

可他已经不想再谈这个问题，开门送客然后钻回了车里。

“你都到这儿了。”我扒着车窗户，“你就真的能忍住不进去看他一眼？”

亚瑟笑了笑，“见到他我就走不了了。”

“尊重他的选择吧。”班尼在一边儿劝我。

我放开手，亚瑟把车开走了，他走的时候正赶上演出团的姑娘们下车，她们一个个穿得像火鸡，手里拿着一模一样的银色面具。

 

我们进了会场没几分钟就见到了梅林，梅林来跟我打招呼的时候我给他介绍了班内特，他很礼貌地和班内特握了握手，又礼貌地给我指了科尔伯特·詹姆的方位。我谢过他，却没去找科尔伯特·詹姆，我和班尼吃了点东西，喝了点梅林口中“特别好喝”的咖啡，咖啡是不是特别好喝我不知道，特别苦就对了。我喝了两杯，然后挽着班尼满大厅地转，一屋子都是各界名流，也曾有人前来问我，旁敲侧击我何以来到这种场合，一开始我带着满身的刺儿很冲地回答因为祖师爷泼了我杯咖啡觉得对不起我所以送了我入场券，后来觉得何必放过调戏势利眼的乐子，于是就跟对方胡吹，说我是梅林他老公的朋友，是啊是啊，梅林老公富可敌国呢，人家有自己的城堡，还有一片儿巨大的地窖，里面养了条龙，还会说英语，那家伙曾有个很好的贴身仆人，不过被某个混蛋拐跑了……

班尼在一边儿听着我瞎编乱造，问我嘴巴上能不能积点儿德，“万一待会儿有人问梅林怎么办？”

我满不在乎地哼了一声，“你说亚瑟这么好，梅林怎么就放弃了呢？他怎么偏偏就在这个时候放弃了呢？你说如果我早点儿弄到梅林电话号码，会不会他俩现在已经在一起了？”

“话不能这么说。”班尼宽慰我，“梅林等的时间已经够久的了，他爱上了别人，这是你我都无能为力的。”

“你猜梅林那个男朋友究竟什么样？”我问班尼。

“不知道。”

“所以让你猜啊。”

班尼想了想，“能让梅林放弃亚瑟，这人的灵魂至少不会比亚瑟差。”

“你这说的是什么鬼话！”

“我的意思是，梅林一定不是单纯为了外貌和对方在一起的。”

我愤怒地瞪他：“这么说亚瑟没戏了？”

班内特无奈地看着我：“安，你干嘛这么执着呢？重要的是，他们现在好歹还算各自幸福，这不是挺好的吗？”

好吗？这样真的好吗？我总觉得还有些什么，某些被我落掉的东西正在脑海各处尖啸着博取我的注意力求我把它们联系在一起，可那时候我依然什么都没想到，我梦游似的挽着班尼的胳膊进了拍卖厅，迷迷糊糊看着一堆有钱人举着“老子最有钱”的小牌子买了很多没用又很丑的东西，梅林一晚上什么都没买，他穿着长袍坐在最前面一桌，翘着腿埋头发了半晚上呆，只有一次他忽然抬头环视了一圈四周，好像听到了某个消失了四个月的男朋友的召唤，然而最终决定那不过是他的错觉，就再次低着头神游天外。

等拍卖结束，我们被侍者引导着去楼上看什么表演，先是某个歌手献唱，然后一个舞蹈团表演了爱尔兰踢踏舞，接着上了一个妖精杂耍的节目惹怒了在场几匹富有的马人，压轴节目是场叫《Destiny》的歌舞剧，所有演出者都戴着面具；既然欣赏不了颜值，开演五分钟后我就无聊得偷偷摸出了手机，解锁之后才发现在过去三个小时里，亚瑟·潘德拉贡给我打了十九个未接电话，还有一条信息，信息上的内容寒冰似的让我瞬间清醒：

埃伦·斯特混进了演出团，警告梅林。

 

6.

演出厅分上下两层，我和班尼在第二层，梅林在第一层正中间的位置，想要警告梅林只有三种方式：第一就是简单粗暴地大吼一声，第二就是去他身边悄悄提醒，第三就是用手机。我首先排除了最后一种，梅林的号码亚瑟知道，从今晚梅大神的状态看似乎没有看过手机，而第一种也不行，台上所有人都戴着面具，如果我大吼一声对方趁梅林回头的同时行动呢？要知道他那个位置，想要瞄准可太容易了；那么就只剩下了第二种方式。

我和班尼急三火四出了厅后我给亚瑟拨了个电话，他没接。

“会不会还是迷情剂？”我俩一边儿往一楼跑班尼一边猜测，“如果埃伦·斯特是想把魔法部年终晚宴上那套故伎重施——”

“不会！”我想起梅林刚脱单那会儿埃伦·斯特在网上直播的死亡威胁和昨天她老爹的选举失利，以变态心理的角度来说这简直不能再合理，“她肯定因爱生恨走了极端了——妈的，”我差点儿被裙子绊一跤，干脆踢掉高跟鞋，三两下把裙摆团起来抱着跑。

我们跑到一楼时门那边还没传来什么尖叫，我正要感谢上帝却被门口两位保安拦了下来。

“对不起小姐，洗手间在那边。”

“我找个人。”我给他看邀请函。

他摇摇头，“现在是演出期间，您进去会干扰到来宾——”

“我们有急事！”班尼告诉他。

对方不为所动，“队长吩咐过——”

我们在进门时存了魔杖，气得我只好举着高跟鞋威胁他：“你他妈给老娘听着，有人要害梅林知道吗？那个在魔法部晚宴上下迷情剂的埃伦·斯特混进了演出团！”

“她想害梅林法师？”保安迟钝地问。

“梅林法师！当然是梅林法师——看在梅林的份儿上那道门后面还有几个梅林！”

那人这下子反应过来了，和同伴对视一眼后立刻把手腕举到嘴边跟对讲机那头汇报了情况。

“您的消息来源是？”讲着讲着他问我。

这倒把我问住了，亚瑟是个没完全融入现代生活、三句一问的傻瓜，其次他不接电话，只能厚着脸皮顶回去：“都这时候了消息来源是什么很重要吗？！”

班内特拉了拉我，不过保安倒也没和我一般计较，又对对讲机里讲了些什么，一分钟后宣布：“问题解决了。”

解决了？我瞪着他，这不符合套路啊，怎么这就解决了？

班尼也很纳闷，“你们捉到埃伦·斯特了？”

“我们已经派人去后台查看了。”保安给我们交代，“如果有人混了进去他们马上就会发现的。”

“可那人可能现在正在舞台上啊！”

“我向您保证一切都在掌控中。”他开始跟我打官腔，“我们总不能因为一个来源不明的消息停掉演出，舞台边也已经加派了人手，如果有人想接近梅林法师他们会发现的。”

我想起了亚瑟的信息：“你们警告梅林没有？”

“没有。”他回答得倒是干脆，“梅林法师脱单后受到威胁不是一两回了，我们不能因为一个来源不明的消息就去打扰他。小姐，您大可以放心回去继续欣赏演出，我跟您保证一切都在掌控之中。”

班内特点点头，拉着我往回走，可我依然放不下心。

“人家都说加派人手了。”

“你看没看过电影啊。”我损他，“电影里哪次警方加派人手顶屁用了？万一梅林出了什么事亚瑟怎么办，那可就是一尸两命啊……”

“你知道这话听起来有多奇怪吧？”

我没心思和他玩笑，我几乎能看到失去了梅林亚瑟会是什么样，想象力太丰富就是会有这种苦恼，我越想越不安、越想越不安，胃里翻了海啸般，“咱们不能就这么坐视不管。”

班内特没辙了，“那你还想怎么办？”

我看着他，他看着我，然后班内特说了两个字。

“断电。”

 

这计划听起来可行，可操作起来却是扯淡，偌大个建筑要上哪儿找配电室？班尼和我在楼道里七拐八拐绕了几圈，配电室没找到，倒稀里糊涂地找到了灯光控制室，我面对着那扇木门正琢磨着编个什么借口才能在演出途中敲开这该死的门，班尼却忽然问我：“安，你知道没新闻的时候该怎么办？”

我一愣。

他对我笑着，“制造新闻。”

说完他两脚踹开了控制室的门。

我真希望我可以说接下来班内特·达勒以电影主角般的帅气姿势干掉了控制室内几个人，然而事实是：班内特实力演示了什么叫帅不过三秒，这家伙的打架水平显然还停留在七八岁，成功利用反应时间把第一个人撞开后和第二个人扭打的样子实在难看，当然我也没有时间停下来仔细欣赏他们打架姿势究竟有多难看，我迅速关上身后的门、猫腰躲开一个想抱住我的家伙、撞开一把转椅和上面滴溜溜转的人，就在我快要够到那个有几百个按键的控制台时身后一个家伙扯了一把我的脚脖子，我啪一下摔到地上，发卡崩掉了，乒乒乓乓往前滑出去。

接着我们扭打起来。

按照一般反派的尿性多半要在最后一个音符敲响时发动袭击，而屏幕上的进度条显示我们离那个时刻已经不远了，巨大的弧形玻璃窗那边指挥的曲谱已经翻到了最后一页，演员的音调越唱越高，舞女们扭着腰、转着巨大的裙摆纷纷向中间靠拢，两排布景板似的男人在她们两侧踏着小碎步向后退去，我在玻璃窗这边拽着一名操作人员的手，喘着粗气拼命想将他从我身上扒下去，就在这时，所有提琴、短笛、单簧管，所有小号、竖琴、定音鼓都停下了，曲子行进到倒数第七个音符处把空间让给了乐团里最小的家伙，角落里不知谁敲响了一枚小小的三角铁——

与此同时，班尼和操作人员在扭打中怦地摔上了灯光控制台，聚光灯调节杆被推着一滑，整个舞台猛地黑下去，接下来发生的一切就像是怪异而恐怖的慢镜头，长夜过后白昼升起，一束光再次从空中吊着的巨大灯泡中射出来时一路追着空中一把闪着寒光的刀，刀锋直逼观众席正中的梅林，然后——扎进了他耳边的空气。

在一片抽气声中两层屋子全亮起来，梅林转过头盯着空中的刀，那把刀抖了两下，啪一声掉在他脚边；接着梅林站起来看向舞台：一个穿红披风戴金面具的人已经扑倒在行刺者身上，正担心地看着梅林的方向。

梅林也看着他。

我脚边那个吓呆了的工作人员终于搭上了脑袋里某两根弦，抖着手开了话筒，话筒上红灯亮起来，我正琢磨着是该说“白痴快摘面具啊”还是“你怎么戴着那顶破假发就来了”时，我看到埃伦·斯特从已然放松警惕、只顾看梅林的亚瑟身后爬起来一把扯下了脸上的面具，她头发蓬乱，脸上带着股寻常粉丝绝不会有的决绝和疯狂，蹒跚着往亚瑟的方向走了两步，然后——

“亚瑟，她有第二把刀！”

接下来几件事几乎是同时发生：亚瑟转身，埃伦·斯特将刀捅进他的身体，梅林抬手将埃伦·斯特撞飞出去，亚瑟倒在舞台上。

我软着双腿跑下去的时候亚瑟身下的血已经流了一滩，梅林刚把刀拔出来，他面如死灰地跪在亚瑟身边，一只手紧紧拉着他的手另一只用金色的魔法帮他缝合着伤口，亚瑟失了太多血，惨白着脸迷迷糊糊看着为他治疗的人，那对蓝色的眼珠颤动着拼命想聚焦，他吃力地喘着气，像是想叫出一个他无力叫出的名字。

梅林看上去要哭出来了，他温柔地俯下身，快要贴上他的面颊，“嘘，别说话，别说话……”

可亚瑟已经不能回答。

边上走过来几个人低声告诉梅林救护车到了，梅林擦擦眼睛，脱下身上的蓝袍裹住亚瑟，将手伸到他脖颈和膝弯下面把他抱起来，旁边的人想上来扶，可梅林摇摇头，沙哑着声音说：“这是我男朋友。” 

我把那只染血的金色面具抱在胸口，觉得整个世界都没了声音。

梅林，会煮咖啡，咖啡馆，亚瑟不再去咖啡馆，梅林说男朋友四个月没和他说话，还有那顶黑色假发……

梅林说我只透露一点：他很喜欢我煮的咖啡……

亚瑟说只有维克托，只有维克托煮的咖啡最好喝……

原来冥冥之中，命运兜兜转转，早已经把他们送回了彼此身边。


	6. Chapter 6

7.

亚瑟在病房里醒来已是两天后了，这倒不是因为他伤得多重，有了现代医疗和梅林法师，没什么治不好；只是梅林想让他多睡会儿，就施了个安眠咒。

我挤过上百万人群，踩着祝福的鲜花和贺卡终于跋山涉水进门之后发现梅林并不在房间，不过他应该没走多久，桌上的咖啡还是温的。我叉腰盯着亚瑟看了会儿，发现他头顶的黑色假发竟然还没摘下来，我琢磨着这家伙究竟什么时候才肯对梅林摘下他最后的面具，下楼买了杯咖啡。我向来对咖啡不敏感，喝了几口也没尝出区别，我回去的时候梅林已经回到了房间，见到我对我笑笑。

我在他边儿上坐下，小声问他：“所以我现在该叫你维克托还是梅林？”

他想了想，“梅林。”

我点点头，仰脖喝光了最后一口饮料，把纸杯捏扁了。

他有点抱歉地看着我手里的废料，“很抱歉上次泼了你杯咖啡。”

“没关系。”

这次是真的没关系。

“其实我一直想问……”他犹豫着看我，“你们兄妹没有父母吗？”

“你和亚瑟没谈过这个问题吗？”

“没有。”他有点别扭地承认，“我们还没发展到那步。”

“可你都在广播里说了他是你男朋友啊。”我拖长声调。

梅林脸红了，“他对维克托有好感，又那么喜欢梅林，所以我想……”

“所以你想他早晚都是你的。”

“主要是为了摆脱粉丝。”他小声辩解，“我脱单了，很多人就可以死心了，只是没想到……”

“只是没想到亚瑟被梅林一打击连威尔士南那个伤心地也不去了，还好死不死地丢了手机。”

“是啊。”梅林无奈地叹气。

“其实他并没有打算一直不去威尔士南。”我安慰他，“他说过，等缓缓还会去的。”

梅林点点头，看上去高兴了一点。

“所以你广播里说的那些话主要是为了让粉丝消停？”

“是啊。”

我觉得心脏都不会跳了，“那那些关于放手的话呢，什么不要留恋，那些也是说给粉丝听的？”

他似乎不太想就这么跟我掏心掏肺，不过看在我是某人“妹妹”的份上，最终还是回答了我：“放手这种事，劝别人容易，放到自己身上……”他苦笑着摇摇头，“哪有那么简单。”

“所以你实际上还没放下？”我翻译了一下他这话。

他点了头。

我几乎要笑出来了，“那梅大法师是打算一边和我哥谈恋爱一边惦记旧爱呢，还是和记忆里那个家伙恋爱然后出轨亚瑟呢？”

这个问题把他难倒了，“我还没想好，这个家伙就不见了。”他委屈地瞥了眼床上的人。

“噢……”我在内心点了个烟花，觉得整个人都要炸了，“你的旧爱究竟什么样儿能让你迷成这样？”

“你这话是替你哥问的吗？”他问我。

“算是满足我个人好奇心吧。”我告诉他。

梅林想了想，似乎那个家伙优点太多，不知道要从哪里开始说，“说起来，他也叫亚瑟。”

床上那位手指动了动，我不动声色，继续问：“是那位传说中的亚瑟王吗？”

“是。”

“那位亚瑟王怎么就把你迷成这样？”

梅林笑了，是很温暖的那种笑，他开始讲亚瑟的好，一开始还有点局促，不过没一会儿就放开了，他讲了那个英勇睿智的国王，那个不离不弃的朋友，那个气度卓群的骑士，那个单纯善良的菜头，讲到最后他说：“其实他和你哥挺像的，也很傻，不过他是真傻，不是被车祸撞坏了脑子，而且他是金发——”

陛下听到这儿大概是再也忍不住了，忽的一下从床上坐起来，一把拽掉了脑袋上的黑色假发，那头金毛就那样乱糟糟的在阳光下闪烁，比最纯粹的钻石更加耀眼。

梅林目瞪口呆。

“你这个白痴！”亚瑟叫开了，一边叫一边掀开被子从床上跳起来扔掉了假发，“我在床上睡了两天，你就没想到要摸摸我的头发？！”

“我……”梅林还陷在震惊中。

“我什么我！”亚瑟气得叉起了腰，“你居然想为了我抛弃我？！”

梅林这会儿已经震惊得无以复加，“你是……”

“我是亚瑟！”陛下笔直地站到梅林面前，“是那个你等了一千五百年的亚瑟，在咖啡馆里问你这个是什么那个是什么的亚瑟，那个被你强行男朋友的亚瑟，那个——”他哽咽起来，激动得几乎说不下去，张开手臂十分笨拙地把梅林拉到怀里、看不见他的脸才将下一句话说出口：“那个爱你的亚瑟……”

梅林先是木头一样呆了足足两分钟，等他反应过来，一边抱着陛下的腰一边从他胸口抬起头，“你刚才一直在听我们说话……”

“是！”陛下红着脸，没好气地回答。

梅林结结巴巴，“可我明明给你用了安眠咒——”

“大法师。”我歪着脑海，在指尖晃着魔杖，“您可不是这个屋子里唯一会施咒的人啊。” 

 

我本以为那俩人儿会腻歪好一会儿，可我后脚溜出房间，梅林前脚就跟了出来，大法师脸红得像个快烂掉的西红柿，委屈得皱巴巴的，一边往远处走一边敲着脑袋，似乎刚刚意识到自己几分钟前是怎样对亚瑟一通深情海夸。我偷偷往病房里瞅了瞅，发现陛下也正坐在床边懊恼地耷拉着肩。

班尼握着两杯咖啡挤到我身边往屋子里看，“看起来你终于缺德地完成了套话计划？”

“他自己不敢问，我有什么办法——你怎么又买咖啡啊？”

“你等着吧，这俩人儿一见面，你以后喝咖啡的日子还长着呢。”他说着牵起我的手，“所以接下来咱们该去哪里？”

“去眼镜城啊。”我接过他手里的咖啡，“这俩人憋了一千五百年的恩爱，不买副墨镜怎么行……”

又过了几天我和班尼一人一副墨镜回到医院时，气恼地发现那两个老家伙居然还薄着脸皮陷在他们的古典主义爱情里，仿佛那个疯狂追星的人和不择手段往无辜少女胸口泼咖啡的人不是他们俩，别看陛下面对我和班尼对梅林两句一表白，表白一句比一句露骨，这会儿倒给每个词都穿了七八层羽绒服，算来算去，也就来了套话事件当天那么一次爆发；而梅林法师这会儿也倒羞涩起来了，作为受害人和受害人家属忙着处理相关后续，躲着似的一天到晚不出现。

“你们俩究竟怎么回事儿啊？”有天我坐在床头给亚瑟剥橘子，剥一块皮往他身上扔一块。

“没怎么。”

“怎么就没怎么？”我简直想切开他的脑袋。

“人家应该在适应新的关系，你就别瞎掺和了。”班尼的声音从报纸后传来。

“我才懒得掺和。”我顶回去，“为了全球人民的视力，你俩可别在一起。”

 

尾声

因为梅林的坚持，活蹦乱跳的亚瑟在病房里赖了一个礼拜才出院；出院前，我和班尼千叮咛万嘱咐他没事儿千万别带着他家那位回来看看，亚瑟保证一定常常这样做。

说起来，我一直以为我把养了大半年的陛下交还给梅林的时刻应该是感情充沛、眼泪汪汪的，然而那天上午，出院前最后一刻亚瑟闹的一个笑话却可以让我和班尼狂笑一辈子。

那会儿行李已经全提到楼下塞进了后备箱，病房里班尼检查了两遍屋子里没落什么东西。我站在门口等那对羞涩的小两口穿好外套，亚瑟还穿着当初我给他买的那件外套，他将衣服一甩想披到肩上却失了手没抓住，外套一歪，一样粉红色的东西从口袋里飞出来。

我聚焦、聚焦，然后看到那是几个月前我偷偷塞进陛下口袋的、被他误以为是草莓糖的安全套。

梅林也看清了那东西，这时候他的脸色还算正常，稍稍偏过了头，眼睛直眨，似乎打算装作没看见，可陛下多实诚啊，捡起来后往梅林眼前一递，一脸纯情地问他：“要么？”

 

我拉着班尼以光速离开了房间，我们疯狂地笑着跑过楼道，跑出医院，我们跳着下台阶，跑过院子来到花园，一群小孩子嘻嘻哈哈、无忧无虑地从我们身边跑过去，病人被爱人掺着、沿萌出叶子的长街慢慢走，呼吸着清新的空气，享受着难得的好天气。

我们一直跑到长街那头，回头看住院部，无数面窗户在阳光下耀眼得宛如天堂，我一时找不到他们的那扇，可我知道它就在那里：在某扇亮闪闪的玻璃后面，那两个终于重逢的灵魂正慢慢焊接、熔成一片，从此再没什么苦难，这一世他们只是彼此的爱人，手牵手、慢慢走向那个迟来已久的幸福结局。

 

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记
> 
> 这篇文章在“要写的亚梅脑洞”里扔了很久，最近有时间就摸了出来，一边发一边怀疑我对“傻白甜”是不是有什么误解，可想了想，这确实是傻白甜，它设定简单、情节简单、人物也简单；一开始亚瑟就突然回来了，没几个波折HE就到了，《玻》那篇里我几乎把原剧每个有名有姓的人物都拉进来溜了一遍，连Sefa、Isolde、Vivian这样的人物都有出场，而这篇算来算去也就六个人物，而且除了亚梅以外其他人只写了和这个故事有关的一面，每个人都很单纯，出了事也总会很快解决，再加上文风、里面搞笑的部分等等，虽然不是一甜到底，不过还是把它归成傻白甜了。
> 
> 在以往的文里，我总是默认“梅林会记得亚瑟的一切”，然而现实是：如果梅林真的等了那么多年，那么等到最后他等的多半已经不是那个真实的亚瑟，而是某种被时间美化了的人设，等待本身也变成了一种执念，如果让两只直接遇见，反而可能产生一种巨大的心理落差；所以就像我那个“碎碎念”里写的，我不希望他们仅仅是找到彼此，再因为一种执念在一起，我希望两只能在不知道对方是谁的前提下重新爱上那一具灵魂，这样才是真正的灵伴，无论过去多少年，我兜兜转转，爱上的还是你，我觉得……很甜啊；后面越写越幸福，幸福得我想哭；写这篇的目的主要是为了治愈自己，虽然有的时候日子会过得很黑暗，不过一抱紧亚梅就会觉得“啊其实世界上还是有很多美好的东西”。
> 
> 这几天在赶另一篇亚梅想趁寒假把结局赶出来，等赶得差不多了应该会滚回来写（N）个番外，毕竟Know everything梅x Know nothing瑟这个组合实在太适合写番外了，这俩人儿过日子处处是萌点啊！！更何况草莓糖还没吃嘛～


End file.
